


La couleur des rêves

by VinkaLinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Dean, Friendship & Family, Human Castiel, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinkaLinka/pseuds/VinkaLinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La chasse se passait très bien jusqu'à une chute de Dean dans les escaliers; jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux pour ne rien voir et doive réapprendre à vivre.<br/>" T'en connais beaucoup toi des gens qui voudraient embaucher un putain d'aveugle ! - Hum … Oui, moi," intervient une voix derrière lui.<br/>Blind!Dean et Human!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	La couleur des rêves

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand, grand merci à ma beta et amie Marine (Fishy-chan18) pour son soutien, ses commentaires et sa correction.
> 
> En espérant que cet OS vous plaira :)

Dean se réveilla et ouvrit grand les yeux, du plus grand qu'il pouvait, pensant stupidement qu'il finirait par voir quelque chose de cette façon. Mais lorsque le noir persista autour de lui, il les referma et laissa un soupir s'échapper d’entre ses lèvres. Sa mâchoire se crispa, tentant d'empêcher la boule dans sa gorge d'exploser et ses larmes de couler.

Il se redressa lentement dans son lit, écartant la couverture et passant ses jambes par-dessus le bord. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid, ses yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent instinctivement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se lever.

Même dans le noir, même sans ne rien voir, il avait l'impression qu’il en était capable. Il se souvenait de sa chambre, de la décoration comme de la place des meubles. Il se souvenait aussi du temps passé à l'aménager, et de la fierté qu'il en avait ressenti. Enfin un espace à lui, à lui seul, un lieu qui était le sien et lui ressemblait. Un lieu qui lui semblait maintenant hors de portée.

Il marcha avec une main légèrement vers l'avant pour prévenir un quelconque choc, bien qu'il sache parfaitement où étaient les meubles, et donc le chemin exact pour les éviter. Dean sortit sans problème de sa chambre, et sa main glissa le long du mur du couloir alors qu'il avançait vers la cuisine, seul point d'encrage et de repère dans un lieu qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur ; ce bunker, c'était chez lui, rien ne pouvait l'y surprendre. Et pourtant il n'osait pas s'en écarter et marcher sans une main sur le mur et une autre légèrement devant lui, sans lesquels il était persuadé qu’il se perdrait, et se noierait dans le noir qui l’entourait.

Dean entendit les pas de son frère venant dans sa direction, et perçut l'hésitation dans sa démarche lorsque celui-ci ralentit, se demandant s'il devait ou non aider son aîné.

« Tu veux que je ... ?

— Non, » répondit-il fermement.

L'image du visage légèrement blessé et inquiet de son frère lui vient à l'esprit. Dean détestait ne pas pouvoir simplement regarder ailleurs pour ne plus voir son regard de chien battu. Parce que l'image persistait dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à la remplacer aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Il se contenta de continuer de marcher en direction de la cuisine, sa main glissant toujours contre le mur lisse du bunker. Il sentait la présence de Sam à ses côtés, entendait le bruit de leurs pas. Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'ils semblaient marcher plus lentement que d'habitude, mais il en était incapable, tout autant qu’il était incapable d’avancer plus vite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la cuisine, Dean se souvient des deux marches qui descendaient après l'embrasure de la porte. Il fit glisser son pied droit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sol disparaître sous la pointe de celui-ci. Il entendit le bruissement des vêtements de son frère lorsque celui-ci tendit le bras dans sa direction. Sam posa sa main sur le bras de son frère lorsque celui-ci descendit la première marche avec hésitation.

Ce geste n'avait été qu'un pur instinct protecteur à son égard. Sam n’y avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde, parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Dean le repoussa brutalement. D'un geste vif il sortit son bras de la poigne de son cadet, le bousculant légèrement au passage, il recula légèrement, manquant de tomber en arrière lorsque le talon de son pied dépassa le bord de la marche.

« Lâche-moi, Sam ! Putain je suis aveugle pas estropié ! » gronda Dean en se redressant.

Son frère ne répondit rien à ça, et Dean essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment Sam était en train de réagir. Il essaya d'écouter sa respiration, parce qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu que c'était la façon dont il était censé savoir comment les autres se sentaient maintenant. Mais il ne l’entendait pas. Il entendit simplement son frère soupirer et le dépasser pour entrer dans la pièce.

« Tu me laisses au moins te faire à manger ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée alors qu'il ouvrait un placard. Dean avança à tâtons jusqu'à la table et trouva une chaise qu'il tira pour s’asseoir dessus.

« Okay, » répondit-il simplement, espérant que Sam ne perçoive pas à quel point sa gorge était serrée.

Une fois assis, il se contenta d'écouter son frère sortir deux bols d'un placard, ouvrir le frigo pour y sortir quelque chose, qu’il supposa être une bouteille de lait, prendre des céréales. Il l'entendit tout poser sur la table, se retournant pour aller chercher des cuillères, revenir et les poser à leur tour. Puis il écouta les pétales de céréale s'entrechoquer et tomber en une petite pluie de sons aigus contre le bol en céramique, puis Sam ajouta le lait, qui fit craquer quelques pétales. Il fit glisser le tout vers Dean, suivit d'une cuillère. L'aîné tendit lentement la main, épousant la forme circulaire du récipient avec ses doigts, pendant que ceux de l'autre main cherchaient la cuillère. « Merci, » murmura-t-il sincèrement avec un petit sourire qui se voulait reconnaissant, mais témoignait juste d'une douleur dont il refusait de parler.

Il entendit une chaise être tirée, son frère s’asseoir, le second bol se remplir. Dean prit une cuillère de céréale et la mena à sa bouche, mais son estomac était tellement noué et sa gorge remplie d'une boule si grosse, qu’il était incapable d’avaler quoique ce soit.

Il lâcha sa cuillère dans son bol plus qu'il ne l’y reposa. Ses mains montèrent cacher son visage alors que son corps commença à trembler et ses doigts furent bientôt humidifiés par des larmes.

Il entendit son frère se lever brusquement et avancer vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que son cœur commençait à battre si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il étouffait tous les sons autour de lui. Il ne sentait que deux bras forts et la chaleur de son petit frère contre lui. Il discerna à peine la voix derrière le tambour sourd, « Ça va aller, Dean. Ça va aller, » lui promit Sam. Et Dean n'avait qu’envie de le croire.

 

**

Cela faisait deux jours que Dean était rentré de l’hôpital. Deux jours qu’il avait oublié comment vivre.

C’était simple là-bas, il y avait des infirmières et des médecins venant régulièrement vérifier qu’il allait bien, qu’il ne perdait pas pied, qu’il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait, qui lui demandait comment il se sentait. Et lui qui répondait inlassablement qu’il allait bien. Alors qu’il n’en n’avait pas vraiment l’impression. Pourtant il n’allait pas mal non plus. Il se sentait juste dans le flou, comme s’il était pris dans un brouillard d’irréalité, ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu’il vivait, de ce qui lui arrivait.

Et on l’en avait sorti. Au moment où il quitta l’hôpital avec son frère, celui-ci le guidant sans un mot jusqu’à la portière côté passager de sa belle Impala. Il passa sa main le long de la voiture, sentant le métal lisse et délicatement polie sous ses doigts. Sam démarra le moteur qui emplit l’habitacle d’un ronronnement que Dean aurait reconnu entre mille. C’est lentement, petit à petit, un peu plus à chaque mile passée qui les rapprochait de chez eux que Dean réalisa enfin complètement sa condition.

Sa respiration s’accéléra en même temps que son cœur, et il avait juste été capable de secouer la tête lorsque Sam lui avait demandé s’il voulait qu’il s’arrête. Mais lorsqu’il s’était mis à trembler, et qu’il semblait être sur le point d’ouvrir la portière et de sauter en marche, le cadet s’arrêta rapidement au bord de la route. Dean chercha à tâtons la poignée de la portière et tira dessus pour sortir, faisant un pas hors de son siège avant de s’écrouler.

Il entendit l’autre portière s’ouvrir, et les pas rapides de son petit frère s’approcher de lui, alors qu’il murmurait comme une litanie « Putain, putain, putain, » incapable de dire autre chose devant la brutale et douloureuse réalisation tardive qu’il ne serait certainement plus capable de voir le visage inquiet de son cocker de petit frère en train de lui promettre que tout allait bien se passer.

Le brouillard s’était dissipé, le laissant dans un monde qu’il n’arrivait plus à reconnaitre, un monde qui aurait pu être totalement différent sans qu’il s’en rende compte. Et il avait beau revoir tout autour de lui clairement derrière ses yeux maintenant inutiles, il n’en avait pas moins l’impression d’être coupé de son monde.

Il errait dans le bunker, une main glissant contre le mur et l’autre légèrement devant lui, essayant de prendre de nouveaux repères. Tournant et tournant encore dans les couloirs, rendant son frère dingue. Ce dernier l’observait, aussi silencieusement qu’il le pouvait, sachant que son aîné s’énerverait de se savoir surveillé. Mais celui-ci savait bien ce que Sam faisait, il n’arrivait juste pas à lui hurler de partir. Parce que d’une certaine manière, entendre les pas de son petit frère derrière lui, pouvoir écouter la démarche qu’il connaissait par cœur, lui permettait de se rassurer.

Sans Sam, Dean aurait certainement oublié de manger, oublié de dormir, oublié de faire quoique ce soit d’autre que marcher jusqu’à ce que ses jambes épuisées soient incapables de le maintenir debout. Et cela Sam ne l’avait pas permis. L’obligeant à se reposer, usant parfois de cris pour faire descendre son frère de sa transe hors du temps et du monde. L’aîné l’en remercia silencieusement, espérant que l’autre puisse le comprendre.

 

**

Dean avait découvert, depuis son réveil à l’hôpital, un moyen efficace de discerner ses rêves de la réalité. Ses rêves étaient composés d’images, il y voyait les gens qu’il aimait, le monde autour de lui. Ils étaient faits de formes et de couleurs, de regards et de gestes discrets et imperceptibles. Lorsqu’il se réveillait, cependant, le monde redevenait de nouveau noir et étranger à lui. La perte de sa vue créait comme une barrière entre lui et son propre univers. Et lui donnait l’impression qu’il allait s’y perdre.

Et puis un jour, il n’y eu plus de couleurs, plus de formes, ses rêves devinrent aussi invisibles que sa réalité. Ils n’étaient plus qu’une suite de sons, et lorsqu’il entendait quelqu’un hurler, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, qui hurlait, ni quoi faire. Il était de nouveau dépossédé de ses moyens. Et bientôt ses propres hurlements le réveillaient.

Ses yeux se posèrent tout autour de lui sans pouvoir transmettre ce qu’ils voyaient à son cerveau, et dans le noir, Dean eut soudainement peur. Peur de ne pas savoir ce qu’il s’y trouvait, peur de s’y noyer, peur d’y disparaitre comme tout y disparaissait … même ses rêves.

« Dean ?! » appela Sam en ouvrant la porte, alerté par le cri de son frère. Celui-ci tendit la main vers lui, ayant besoin d’un point d’encrage, d’un repère, de quelqu’un pour le sortir du noir qu’il l’entourait. Lorsque Sam attrapa sa main, Dean eut l’impression d’être sauvé, d’être tiré hors de l’eau, loin des vagues qui tentaient de le noyer, et qu’enfin il pouvait respirer.

Le cadet resta de longues minutes avec lui, ne retirant pas sa main de la poigne forte de son frère. Celui-ci se rallongea sur son lit, ses yeux écarquillés fixant le vide se fermèrent et sa respiration cessa de trembler pour devenir paisible. Et lorsqu’il fut endormi, Sam lâcha sa main et ressorti, un dernier regard inquiet avant de fermer la porte. Il ne saura que bien plus tard que les rêves de Dean ont perdus toutes couleurs.

 

**

Dean, comme à son habitude, refusait de parler de ce genre de chose. Il refusait de demander de l’aide, et répondait brusquement à son frère de le laisser tranquille lorsque celui-ci la lui offrait. Cependant, même s’il prenait de plus en plus ses marques, il ne pouvait pas encore vivre par lui-même. Et Sam avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il avait trouvé son ainé assit par terre dans un endroit aléatoire du bunker, les jambes repliées contre son torse, la tête posée sur les genoux et les mains recouvrant son crâne. Lorsque cela arrivait, il s’asseyait à côté ou en face de lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.

Son frère refusait de parler. Si Sam avait pensé que cela s’arrangerait avec le temps, que cela lui délierait la langue, c’était faux. Et rapidement, il ne fut plus capable de le supporter.

« Ecoute, je sais que parler ouvertement de ce qu’on ressent, ou de ce qu’on vit, ou de quoique ce soit d’un minimum personnel, ça ne fait pas parti de nos habitudes. C’est même le contraire de nos gènes, je sais. Mais voilà le truc. On ne pourra plus jamais communiquer en échangeant un regard comme on le fait depuis qu’on est gamin. C’est triste. Et injuste. Mais c’est comme ça. Alors, Dean, tu _dois_ me parler. Me parler parce que c’est tout ce qui nous reste. C’est peu. C’est très loin de nous. Mais on n’a pas le choix. C’est ta vie qui sera comme ça à partir de maintenant. Crois-moi, j’aimerais que les choses se soient passées autrement, mais elles sont ce qu’elles sont. Alors, s’il te plait, parle-moi. »

C’était un long silence qui avait suivis le discours de Sam, et Dean ne bougea pas pendant tout ce temps, si bien que le cadet se demanda s’il avait ou non écouté. Puis, l’ainé releva la tête, fixant droit devant lui, sans rien voir. Il ferma fortement les yeux et pris une grande inspiration avant de donner à Sam le sourire le plus triste qu’il ne lui ait jamais donné.

« Tu crois qu’un jour, je vais oublier à quoi tu ressembles ? »

 

**

Le cadet des Winchester ne resta pas éternellement dans le bunker. Une fois que Dean trouva le sens des réalités et sembla être capable de se débrouiller plus ou moins seul, il partit sur une chasse, mentant à son frère sur la raison exacte de son absence. L’aîné le laissa croire qu’il ne savait pas où il partait, mais il n’était pas dupe. Il savait même pourquoi Sam ne lui avait rien dit : celui-ci pensait que Dean voudrait l’accompagner, vue ou pas. Mais même si ce dernier mourait d’envie de sortir du bunker, mourait d’envie d’aller passer ses nerfs sur le premier monstre qui passait, il n’était pas stupide. Il savait qu’il ne serait d’aucune aide, et il avait assez l’impression d’être un fardeau au quotidien pour ne pas risquer de mettre en danger son frère sur une chasse.

Alors il se contenta d’attendre que Sam daigne revenir, s’inquiétant seul de la durée de son absence, de celle de son silence, même s’il doutait avoir des nouvelles. Il était capable de savoir l’heure, son frère lui avait acheté une de ces montres pour aveugles qui donnait l’heure lorsqu’il appuyait sur un certain bouton. Et Dean le pressait répétitivement.

Il était assis dans la bibliothèque, sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains, ses doigts tenant fermement des mèches de ses cheveux pour ne pas questionner sa montre sur l’heure. Puis la porte du bunker s'ouvrit. Il attendit d'entendre les pas de son frère dans les escaliers pour se lever et marcher à sa rencontre.

« Hey, Sammy. Comment ça s’est passé ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ça... Ça va, et toi ?

\- Bien. Tu t'es blessé ?

\- Euh ... Quoi ? » fit Sam surprit, se figeant après s’être retourné vers son frère.

« C’est bon, je sais où tu étais. Dis-moi juste si tu t’es blessé ou pas. »

Sam resta silencieux quelques secondes, Dean pouvait mentalement le voir le jauger du regard, se demandant s'il devait admettre ou bien tenter de s’en tirer en mentant. « Juste une grosse griffure en dessous de l'épaule, » répondit-il finalement, le ton coupable.

« Tu t'es soigné ?

\- Bien-sûr que oui.

\- Okay. Fais gaffe la prochaine fois, » dit l’ainé avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix tout en se détournant.

« Tu m'en veux pas ? » demanda Sam toujours surpris, Dean s’arrêta, se tournant pour lui refaire face, plus pour son frère que pour lui.

« T'allais pas arrêter de chasser juste parce que j'en suis plus capable, » Dean essaya de rire, mais cela sonna juste pathétique, alors il reprit un ton plus sérieux. « Non, je t'en veux pas. T'aurais juste dû me le dire. » Il n'y avait aucune colère dans la voix de Dean ; peut-être une légère tristesse, et comme un certain sentiment de lassitude, qui donnait un goût amer à ses mots.

« Désolé, je pensais que ... que tu voudrais venir si j'y allais et je ...

\- Tu t'inquiétais que je me fasse tuer ? »

Sam resta silencieux quelques secondes, et bien que Dean ne pouvait pas voir le regard de douleur sur son visage, il pouvait très bien le deviner. Il le connaissait tellement. « Ouais, » finit par avouer Sam de façon presque inaudible dans un souffle.

« _Toi_ , ne te fais pas tuer, » demanda Dean d’un ton sérieux, « Compris ? Et appelle-moi.

\- Compris … je le ferai. 

\- Okay, bien, » conclut l’aîné en se retournant à nouveau et en partant en direction de sa chambre. Une main se posant contre le mur, mais sans la deuxième pour prévenir les chocs, il connaissait assez ces couloirs vides pour la savoir inutile.

 

**

« Comment va-t-il ? » résonna la voix de grave de l'ancien ange au téléphone. Sam passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, observant au loin son frère assit devant son ordinateur, regardant, ou plutôt écoutant, un film qu'il avait déjà vu une dizaine de fois.

« Il n'en parle pas, » se contenta-t-il de répondre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire comment se sentait son aîné, mais il n'en était pas vraiment capable. Il lui semblait évident que Dean n'acceptait pas encore tout à fait sa situation, et il avait encore le souvenir frais de son frère pleurant dans ses bras un matin, celui de sa crise dans l’Impala, et d’autres moments que celui-ci préférait certainement oublier. Mais la plupart du temps Dean semblait ... Dean. Comme si rien n’avait changé à part ses gestes hésitants et sa démarche plus lente.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais ... » commença Castiel, mais Sam l’interrompit immédiatement.

« Mec, non. Clairement. A moins que tu ais un moyen de lui rendre la vue, je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire quelque chose, » répondit Sam se rendant compte après coup que ses mots avaient certainement été blessant pour l’ancien ange.

« J'en aurais été capable ... avant, mais ... maintenant je ne ... je suis inutile, » la douleur perceptible dans la voix de Castiel était impressionnante. Et Sam savait que c’était autant le fait d'être privé de ses facultés, que celui de ne pas pouvoir aider son frère.

Sam jeta un autre coup d’œil à son frère, ses sourcils se fronçant sous le poids de l'inquiétude. « Laisse tomber, Cas, » dit-il écoutant le soupire de son interlocuteur. « Tu pourrais toujours passer cela dit. Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir ... enfin je veux dire, » se reprit-il, « tu sais, de t'avoir dans le coin. »

Castiel resta silencieux une seconde, puis dit d'une voix résolu « Je viendrai. » Avant de faire ses au revoir à Sam et de raccrocher.

Celui-ci reposa son épaule contre le mur, regardant son frère à nouveau, sursautant quand celui-ci pris la parole. « Alors, il va venir ? »

Sam fut choqué pendant plusieurs secondes, regardant Dean les sourcils haussés sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. « De quoi ? » mentit-il, regrettant ses mots dès qu’il les dit, sachant que son frère n’était pas dupe.

« Il a répondu quoi ? Qu'il était trop occupé ou qu'il allait venir ?

— Il va venir. Tu ... tu as entendu ? »

Dean se retourna dans sa direction, sans pourtant que sa tête soit tournée à l'endroit exacte où il se trouvait, le manquant même de plusieurs mètres. « Tu savais qu'avec un sens en moins les autres se développaient ? » ricana-t-il.

« Fous-toi de ma gueule, » marmonna Sam en se rapprochant de lui, Dean fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, ou alors il n’avait vraiment rien entendu, « Pas en si peu de temps, » reprit-il.

Dean haussa une épaule, « C'est vrai, t'es juste trop bruyant. » Et il se retourna vers l'écran, la tête droite, trop droite pour quelqu'un qui regarderait l'écran. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu’il faisait, se rappela Sam. Il tira une chaise pour s’assoir à côté de son frère et regarda l’écran quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne se tournent vers son aîné.

Il n’y avait rien de changé chez lui. Ses yeux étaient toujours du même vert émeraude, et ils brillaient toujours avec la même vie qu’auparavant. Ses traits étaient les mêmes, l’expression qu’il arborait n’avait rien d’inhabituelle. Seul une petite cicatrice à l’orée de ses cheveux, quelques centimètres au-dessus de son oreille, se poursuivant dans ses cheveux légèrement plus courts à cet endroit, était nouvelle. L’un des endroits où son crâne avait frappé les marches lorsqu’il était tombé, ou plutôt qu’il avait été poussé. Sam revoyait encore du sang s’écouler de ses blessures alors qu’il conduisait jusqu’à l’hôpital, après avoir dû le traîné jusqu’à la place passager de l’Impala, ne se doutant pas à ce moment que son frère ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre celle du conducteur.

Le rire de Dean le fit émerger de ses souvenirs, et il reporta ses yeux sur l’écran, se sentant pris sur le fait, feignant un rire avant de passer nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il reposa les yeux sur son frère, exactement le même maintenant qu’avant. Et il se mordit l’intérieur de la lèvre lorsqu’il sentit une boule naitre dans sa gorge.

 

**

Lors de l’une des chasses de Sam, celui-ci partit les jours précédents son anniversaire. Dean se demanda s’il l’avait ou non fait exprès, ou si au contraire, il ne l’avait absolument pas remarqué. Aussi, l’ainé pensa faire une bonne surprise à son frère, et décida de lui préparer un gâteau d’anniversaire.

Cependant, la tâche fut plus ardue que ce que Dean avait imaginé. Il n’avait pu verser aucune dose correctement, et avait supposé en portant un récipient remplit de tel ou tel ingrédient que cela faisait environs la dose escomptée. Il avait cassé un œuf à côté du saladier sans s’en rendre compte avant de poser sa main sur le plan de travail et d’aplatir le jaune sur sa paume. Il avait fait tomber le paquet de farine en l’ayant posé trop près du bord du meuble, et avait cassé un verre doseur en ayant oublié où il l’avait posé et cogné dedans sans le vouloir. Il envoya de la pâte et des ingrédients partout à chaque fois qu’il mélangeait, et fut aussi incapable de savoir s’il avait ou non assez mélangé.

S’il avait d’abord été exaspéré par ses frasques, il finit par exploser de rire à chaque fois que quelque chose tournait mal, ce qui arriva souvent. Il découvrit aussi que le bunker n’avait pas de moule à gâteau, ou du moins il fut incapable de le retrouver. Il décida donc tout naturellement de mettre directement le saladier de pâte à gâteau dans le four, qu’il régla à la mauvaise température et au mauvais temps. Etant incapable de surveiller, il avait simplement sorti le saladier du four lorsqu’il commença à sentir une odeur de bruler, et après avoir cherché des gants pendant près d’une dizaine de minute sans résultat, se rabattant sur deux torchons.

Il resta quelques instants devant son saladier, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce qu’il venait de préparer, et dans quel état il avait dû mettre la cuisine du bunker. Essayer d’imaginer de carnage le fit beaucoup rire, et il décida de nettoyer un peu. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il était en train de faire, il tâtonnait en cherchant de la saleté et tentait de laver avec l’éponge ou la serpillère. Comprenant rapidement que cela était inutile et aggravait peut-être même les choses, il décida de juste laisser ainsi et espéra que Sam rentre bientôt.

Ce fut le cas le lendemain, jour du dit anniversaire. Dean l’accueilli chaleureusement et le fit s’assoir, allant lui chercher une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques dizaines de minutes quand Sam décida d’aller se faire quelque chose à manger. L’ainé décida alors de le prévenir de l’état potentiellement post-apocalyptique de leur cuisine, se sentant soudainement comme un enfant de six ans venant de faire une bêtise.

Son frère soupira à la fois lasse et amusé, mais ce fut un silence de plomb que Sam laissa flotter lorsqu’il contempla l’état de la cuisine. « Tu es sûr que tu as seulement essayé de faire un gâteau ?

\- Et de nettoyer. Ce qui a certainement aggravé les choses.

\- Hum hum … Et il est où ce gâteau ?

\- Dans le saladier, au milieu de la table. »

Sam avança jusque vers ledit saladier et de nouveau un grand silence résonna dans tout le bunker. « Tu l’as fait cuire dans le saladier ? » fut la première question incrédule de son frère

« J’ai pas trouvé de moule à gâteau, » se défendit l’ainé.

« Il est juste au-dessus du four, » accusa Sam retenant visiblement un fou rire. « Okay, oui, je sais, » dit-il devant le regard meurtrier de son frère au mur, regard qu’il savait lui être destiné. « Tu veux qu’on aille acheter un gâteau ? » demanda-t-il finalement comme si de rien n’était.

« Il a l’air si horrible que ça ?

\- Honnêtement ? … ça ne ressemble absolument pas à un gâteau, et vu les ingrédients sortis j’ai un peu peur du goût dans tous les cas.

\- Les ingrédients ? » s’étonna Dean. « Farine, œuf, beure, levure et sucre, » énuméra-t-il.

« Et c’est le sucre où la farine que tu es censé avoir oublié de ranger ?

\- Le sucre, je ne savais plus où je l’avais posé.

\- Dans tous les cas, c’était le paquet de gros sel, pas le paquet de sucre. Donc j’utiliserai ton gâteau contre le prochain fantôme que je trouverai, promis, » plaisanta-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule ;

« C’est ça moque toi du pauvre aveugle qui a eu la _gentillesse_ d’essayer de te faire un gâteau d’anniversaire ! » rétorqua Dean faussement outré. Son frère rit tout en sortant de la cuisine, déclarant qu’ils rangeraient plus tard. Ils montèrent tous deux dans l’Impala et roulèrent jusqu’à trouver un endroit où acheter un gâteau d’anniversaire, avant de rentrer le manger au bunker.

Nettoyer la cuisine fut tout aussi maladroit du point de vue de Dean que l’avait été sa tentative infructueuse avec la pâtisserie, et ce même sous les commandements de Sam.

 

**

Tandis que les jours passaient, Dean devenait de plus en plus dingue à rester tapis dans le bunker. Sam partait pour une chasse et lui devait attendre son retour s’il voulait aller dehors puisque celui-ci refusait qu'il sorte sans lui, depuis la fois où il s'était perdu dans les bois autour du bunker et n'avait pas réussi à revenir seul.

Sam était rentré d’une chasse et avait trouvé une note d’une écriture tremblante et mal assurée, aux lettres qui se suivait mal les unes derrières les autres. Un mot de Dean lui disant qu’il était sorti faire un tour. Le cadet était immédiatement parti à sa recherche ne sachant pas de quand datait ce mot. La balade d'une heure s'était transformée en une partie de recherche de presque cinq heures, que ni l’un ni l’autre des frères n’étaient sur le point d’oublier. Il avait suffi à Dean de trébucher une fois, tombant misérablement dans un tas de feuilles mortes humides, pour perdre totalement sa notion de l'espace. Information qu'il n'avait pas donnée à son frère, mais dont celui-ci n’avait pas eu besoin pour déclarer que l’aîné ne sortirait plus sans être accompagné, même s’il avait sa canne.

Résultat, il devait attendre les retours de son cadet pour sortir. Dans ces cas-là ils montaient dans l'Impala et roulaient jusqu'à une ville s'arrêtant dans un bar ou juste sur au bord de la route pour rester dehors et marcher un peu. Aucun n'était très bavard, et cela leur convenaient parfaitement.

Dean avait parfois demandé à son frère de lui décrire où ils se trouvaient ou encore à quoi les choses ressemblaient autour d’eux, mais Sam s’était montrer incroyablement inefficace pour donner une description de quoi que ce soit. Se contentant de donner des adjectifs n’ayant aucun sens les uns avec les autres, et ne permettant pas à son frère d’avoir une quelconque idée de ce à quoi ressemblait son environnement. Il avait simplement arrêté de demander, ne voulant pas vexer son frère en lui disant qu’il ne l’aidait pas.

Lorsqu’il sortait, Dean prenait une paire de lunette de soleil, peu importe qu’il fasse nuit, ou qu’il pleuve, sachant que son regard fixe dérangerait les gens autour de lui. Une fois alors qu’il était au bar, un type s’était assis à côté d’eux et avait fixé Dean, puis avec un sourire méprisant dans la voix il avait dit, « Tu sais que seul les crétins portent des lunettes de soleil à l’intérieur ? » Puis il avait ri à sa propre blague.

Se tournant légèrement vers lui, Dean sourit en coin avant de répondre, « Tu oublis les aveugles, connard. » Il rabaissa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, faisant un clin d’œil dans ce qu’il pensait être la direction du type, avant de les remettre correctement.

Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de prendre son verre et de partir, sans rien répondre. Dean rit pour lui-même, entendant Sam souffler de façon amusé à sa gauche, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

Lorsqu’ils étaient au bunker, Dean se plaignait plus que de raison, répétant qu’il allait devenir dingue de rester sans bouger, de ne rien faire, de s’ennuyer constamment. Au début Sam ne répondait rien, puis il avait commencé à dire qu’il pourrait sortir, s’il vivait en ville. A partir de ce moment, Sam l’avait souvent incité à partir vivre hors du bunker, à aller se trouver un job, se construire une vie loin de tout ça. La plupart du temps l’aîné arrêtait de l’écouter et attendait que Sam s’en rende compte, revenant dans la conversation après que le soupire exaspéré de son cadet ne l’ait informé qu’il abandonnait. Mais d’autre fois, Dean se mettait juste en colère et hurlait à son frère de se la fermer.

Ce soir fut un de ces soirs. Ils étaient tous deux assis au comptoir du bar, après que leur invité inopportun soit parti, quand Sam aborda le sujet. Et Dean lui dit de se taire, mais le cadet ne l'écouta pas, continuant de vanter les mérites qu'aurait une vie en ville pour lui, le fait qu'il pourrait enfin avoir cette vie normale dont il avait parfois tant rêvé. L’aîné ne supportait pas quand Sam parlait du fait qu’il soit aveugle comme si c’était la plus belle chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Et ce soir il craqua.

« Tu parles d'une vie normale », grogna Dean en prenant rageusement une gorgée de sa bière.

« Sans démons, sans chasses … ouais _normale_ , » insista Sam. « Tu te rends compte de combien tout serait plus facile pour toi ici ? Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais pratiquement retrouver la vie que tu avais avec …

\- La ferme ! » cria pratiquement Dean. Il ne vit pas la serveuse tourner la tête vers eux, ni celle des clients de la table derrière eux, ni celle la jeune femme blonde qui venait de se poster à sa gauche pour commander des boissons. Mais il entendit lourd silence qui se fit autour d’eux durant quelques secondes, avant que les conversations ne reprennent.

Avec un soupir, et en évitant les regards qu’on leur lançait, le cadet reprit, « Tu pourrais te trouver un endroit où vivre, trouver un job, au moins tu …

\- Mais arrêtes tes conneries, tu veux ! » hurla Dean, attirant l’attention d’un plus grand nombre de personne. « T’en connais beaucoup toi des gens qui voudraient embaucher un putain d’aveugle ?! 

\- Hum … Oui, moi, » intervient une voix féminine derrière lui. Dean mit une longue seconde avant de réaliser que la voix s’adressait bien à lui. Il se retourna de là d’où venait cette voix, les sourcils froncés de surprise.

La femme reposa les verres qu’elle avait dans les mains sur le comptoir et tendit une main vers lui, ce que Dean ne sut pas. Avec un sourire, elle reprit naturellement, « Je m’appelle Dakota, et je voudrais vous serrer la main. »

Dean leva la sienne, la tenant devant lui, attendant qu’elle la prenne. Sa poigne était forte, mais la paume de sa main était d’une incroyable douceur. Elle secoua, sellant leur rencontre d’un simple geste lent. « Je suis Dean … Winchester » dit-il, toujours surpris.

« Ravie, » fit la voix enjouée. Et Dean pouvait entendre toute la gentillesse de cette femme dans sa voix. « Alors, Dean, » reprit-elle, « Vous cherchez un boulot ? »

 

**

Les deux frères avaient été silencieux pendant une partie du trajet jusqu’au bunker, puis Sam avait simplement décrit Dakota à Dean. Lui expliquant qu’elle était blonde très clair et qu’elle avait d’immenses yeux noisettes, elle n’était selon lui pas très grande, mais Sam était un géant alors l’aîné se demandait à quel point son jugement pouvait être objectif.

La conversation s’était terminée avec Dean recevant une adresse, et Dakota retournant à sa table, leur donnant à tous les deux un large sourire alors qu’elle reprenait ses verres sur le comptoir. L’aîné avait reçu une invitation à passer son lundi à faire une journée d’essai à la librairie de la jeune femme, une librairie de livres en braille qui d’après elle fonctionnait plutôt bien.

« Il y a tant d’aveugles dans le coin ? » avait demandé Dean perplexe.

« Certains viennent jusqu’ici, c’est une ville assez grande donc les habitants des environs viennent fréquemment. Et puis, on a l’avantage d’avoir une institution scolaire pour malvoyants, ainsi qu’un centre d’adaptation et d’aide près de l’hôpital. Alors, on va surtout dire que je suis bien située. Mais c’est surtout beaucoup de commandes qui passe par ma boutique, et je les envois par colis un peu partout dans le pays, » avait-elle expliqué.

Sam s’était montré plus enthousiasme que lui au départ, mais Dean s’était lui-même surprit à poser plusieurs questions à cette femme.

Il devait maintenant se rendre dans sa librairie dans deux jours, et après lundi, il saurait s’il était pris ou non.

« Tu vas y aller ? » demanda Sam alors qu’ils entraient dans le bunker.

Dean hocha lentement la tête, « Je pense, » dit-il d’une voix traînante.

« Tu sais … » commença son cadet, il se frotta l’arrière du crâne avant de reprendre, gêné, « Ce n’est pas parce que je parle souvent du fait que tu devrais partir faire ta vie que je … tu sais, que je te chasse d’ici. »

Dean aurait voulu lui rire au nez en lui disant qu’il le savait très bien, mais en réalité il était soulagé que son frère lui dise ça. Parce que c’était exactement l’impression qu’il avait à chaque fois que celui-ci lui parlait de cette solution. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et illumina son visage d’un sourire seulement à moitié faux. « Je sais.

\- C’est toujours chez toi, ici, » s’empressa d’ajouter Sam.

« Je sais. C’est bon tu as fini ? 

\- Ouais, » souffla-t-il. Non, il n’avait pas fini, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais ça n’avait aucune importance parce qu’il ne voulait pas continuer, et parce que Dean ne voulait pas l’écouter davantage.

Ce dernier reprit la direction de sa chambre, s’y enfermant jusqu’à ce que la voix de Sam lui informe qu’il était temps de manger. Et lundi, son frère le conduisit jusqu’à la librairie de Dakota. Et il fit de même pour les cinq jours suivant. Recommençant la semaine suivante. Jusqu’à ce que Sam ait besoin de partir pour une chasse, et qu’il leur fut alors clair que Dean ne pouvait pas continuer de faire des allers retours au bunker, parce que Sam ne pouvait pas ne plus partir.

Alors Dean rechercha un appartement proche de la boutique, avec une horrible sensation dans son estomac, celle de la peur qui accompagnait un autre changement radical dans sa vie. Parce qu’il ne pouvait plus continuer de nier et qu’il ne pouvait plus faire du sur place. Il devait avancer, et il était en train de le faire. Une partie de lui voulait tout laisser tomber et rentrer au bunker, se blottir dans son lit qu’il connaissait si bien, dans sa chambre qu’il avait décorée lui-même. Il avait la sensation d’être un enfant apeuré de devoir quitter sa mère pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas être prêt.

Ils lui trouvèrent un appartement, à seulement deux pâtés de maison de la librairie, sans rue à traverser pour s’y rendre. Il l’avait eu à prix cassé parce que les fenêtres du salon donnaient sur le mur bétonné de l’immeuble d’en face, ce qui en plus d’être un horrible vis-à-vis, ne permettait pas à beaucoup de lumière d’entrer, et il fallait donc constamment allumer une lampe. Ce qui n’était absolument pas un problème pour Dean, qui s’assura seulement que le mur d’en face n’avait pas de fenêtre.

L’appartement était assez spacieux, composé de trois pièces : chambre, salle de bain, et une pièce à vivre qui servait de salon et de cuisine. Le tout était déjà meublé. Dean n’eut qu’à tourner plusieurs fois pour retenir la place des meubles, essayant d’imaginer ce à quoi tout pouvait ressembler, tout en s’assurant de ne pas poser la question.

Sam lui demanda plusieurs fois s’il était sûr de vouloir rester seul, et Dean se contenta de répondre par l’affirmative encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que le cadet parte, incertain de la capacité de Dean à vivre totalement en autonomie. Dès qu’il se retrouva seul dans le silence, il eut envie d’hurler. Dès que les pas de son frère s’évanouirent derrière la porte, il détesta cet endroit.

 

**

En se réveillant certain matin, Dean avait encore l’impression qu’il était au bunker, parce que les récents changements dans sa vie avaient été bien trop précipités pour lui. Il ne se réveillait plus en croyant pouvoir voir de nouveau, et il s’était habitué à ce que ses rêves soient aussi noir que ses journées, bien que le sentiment d’amertume ne l’ait pas totalement quitté. Il se préparait vite le matin, quittant rapidement son appartement pour retrouver les livres et leur libraire.

Dakota était une véritable aide pour lui, l’ayant mis immédiatement à l’aise, ne lui ayant jamais donné l’impression qu’il était incapable de faire certaine chose. Elle était une véritable petite lumière dans ce qu’était devenue sa vie. Parvenant à le faire rire, arrivant à le faire lire, lui qui n’avait jamais eu cette habitude. Lui passant livre après livre, lui demandant son avis sur chacun dès qu’il les finissait. Sa voix était toujours illuminée d’un sourire affreusement contagieux. Et Dean en venait à espérer que ses journées de travail ne finissent pas.

Elle lui avait dit au début qu’il avait commencé à travailler pour elle, qu’elle n’avait pas spécifiquement cherché quelqu’un de non-voyant pour l’aider, mais qu’au final, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Dean avait juste dû rapidement apprendre le braille pour se retrouver parmi les livres, et comme les commandes étaient souvent prises par téléphone, il n’avait aucun problème à les prendre. Il apprit à taper à l’ordinateur sans voir le clavier. Remarquant pour la première fois un petit cran sur les lettre F et J, lui permettant de savoir où positionner ses doigts sur le clavier avant de commencer à taper. Cela n’empêchait pas les fautes de frappe, les ordinateurs n’étant pas faits pour les aveugles.

Dakota fut d’une grande patience avec lui au début, le laissant prendre ses marques, le laissant marcher dans la boutique pour qu’il puisse concevoir l’endroit dans sa tête. Elle le lui décrit brièvement le premier jour, « Le mur où il y a la porte est totalement vitré, les autres sont blancs et sans décoration, le sol est un vieux parquet brun foncé qui était déjà là quand j’ai acheté le magasin. Comme tu l’as remarqué, la boutique n’est pas très large, et les deux tiers de la largeur son occupé par des étagères, remplit de livres. Il y a environs un mètre et demi entre la dernière étagère et le comptoir où il y a la caisse, le téléphone et de la place pour poser quelques autres livres, m’assoir aussi quand je déjeune, j’aime pas le faire sur une chaise, » dit-elle en coupant sa description des lieux sur le dernier commentaire, qu’elle dit plus rapidement que le reste. Dean rit légèrement en imaginant sa patronne assise en tailleur perchée à un mètre trente du sol. « Le comptoir est en bois clair, et il y a une glace sur le dessus. Encore une fois pas de décoration. Et il y a un mettre trente environs derrière lui jusqu’au mur. Au bout du comptoir qui doit faire deux mètres de long, il y a de nouveau un mur avec la porte qui mène à l’arrière-boutique. Cette pièce est plus sombre car il n’y a qu’un petit vasistas pour donner de la lumière, et elle est aussi remplit de livres, mais il y a une table avec deux chaises dans le fond, du côté droit par rapport à la porte. 

\- J’aurais pu trouver la plupart de tout ça tout seul, tu sais, » plaisanta Dean.

« La porte est un peu près de la même couleur que le sol, en plus foncé. Et la porte d’entrer de la librairie est en verre, alors ne pose pas tes doigts dessus. Il y a une petite cloche qui sonne quand on l’ouvre, et c’est en fait un petit carillon. Tu sais, des petits tubes métalliques gris qui se rentre les uns dans les autres quand …

\- Je sais ce qu’est un carillon, » rit Dean alors qu’il longeait une étagère de livre, s’enfonçant dans le fond de la boutique.

« Et il y a un dauphin qui maintient les tubes ensembles, » termina-t-elle, une voix presque enfantine.

Dean se figea, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, « Quoi ? 

\- Un dauphin, » répéta-t-elle avec sérieux. « Il est bleu, » dit-elle avant d’ajouter après une pause. « Et n’ose même pas te moquer, tu es peut-être ultra musclé mais si je te lance un livre à la figure tu n’arriveras pas à l’éviter. 

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me menacer pour ne pas que je me moque d’un dauphin bleu ? » demanda Dean incrédule.

« Il a des sentiments, et il s’appelle Bernard. »

Dean se tut pendant un moment, n’ayant aucune idée de quoi dire, fronçant les sourcils face à l’étagère. Il se demanda s’il devait ou non s’inquiéter de l’état mental de sa nouvelle patronne lorsque celle-ci explosa de rire.

« Il n’y a aucun dauphin, » soupira rageusement Dean quand il comprit qu’elle se moquait de lui.

« Non, juste de la ficelle, » répondit Dakota. « Mais ta tête valait le coup de voir ça. 

\- Tu n’es pas derrière le comptoir ?

\- Il y a un espace entre les deux étagères, et de là où je suis, je peux te voir, » explique-t-elle.

Dean acquiesça, fusillant des yeux l’endroit où il supposait que Dakota était, « Légèrement plus sur la gauche, et je suis plus petite que ça, » l’informa-t-elle. « Voilà, maintenant tu me regardes, » s’amusa-t-elle.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, » marmonna Dean assez fort pour qu’elle l’entende et rit de nouveau.

Dean continua de prendre ses repères et fit de même dans l’arrière-boutique. Trois semaines après avoir commencé à travailler ici, il n’avait plus besoin de se guider avec sa canne, mettant juste légèrement une main en avant ou sur le côté pour ne pas tourner trop tôt ou trop tard lorsqu’il se déplaçait.

A force de passer leurs journées ensemble, parfois sans aucun client, en dehors de commandes téléphoniques, Dean finit par en apprendre plus sur Dakota. Elle avait vingt-huit ans, et avait dépensé l’argent que ses parents avaient économisés pour ses études pour ouvrir cette librairie. Elle n’avait pas de non-voyant dans sa famille mais elle en avait rencontrés quelque uns à l’adolescence, ayant grandi non loin de cette ville. Puisqu’elle adorait lire, elle avait souvent passé son temps à faire des lectures pour eux, et comme elle savait combien il était difficile de trouver des livres en braille, elle avait décidé d’ouvrir une librairie spécialisée, ayant de toute façon détesté sa première année à l’université. Le bouche à oreille lui avait permis d’avoir une clientèle assez étendue, et qui s’était peu à peu répandue dans tout le pays.

Dean appréciait énormément passer du temps avec elle, parce qu’elle était naturellement gentille, et qu’elle ne donnait jamais l’impression d’être comme ça parce qu’il était aveugle. C’était juste sa façon d’être. Par certain point, elle lui rappelait parfois Lisa. Par sa douceur qui ne lui empêchait pas d’être forte, par son incroyable indépendance face à ses choix et sa vie, et parce qu’elle semblait toujours faire ce qui lui semblait juste, sans s’intéresser aux opinions que les autres pourraient avoir d’elle. Il y avait aussi le fait qu’il était bien avec elle, simplement à l’aise parce qu’elle dégageait cette aura de confiance. Et puis, enfin, il y avait eu Hamish.

Environ un mois après avoir commencé à travailler, il y avait eu un arrivage de livres, et comme les cartons étaient arrivés dans le désordre et que les livres y étaient rangés n’importe comment, la boutique était remplie de piles de livres et de cartons à organiser, et Dean ne savait pas exactement où ils se situaient, aussi il évitait de trop bouger de devant l’ordinateur. Il était occupé à y rentrer un titre par commande vocale, lorsque la cloche carillonna. Il tourna sa tête en direction du son, et sourit sans savoir si cela était nécessaire. « Bonjours, je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il ravi de pouvoir quitter l’ordinateur sur lequel il n’était toujours pas à l’aise.

La plupart du temps, les clients demandaient dans quelle direction ils devaient aller pour trouver tel livre, ou tel genre en particulier, mais la personne qui venait d'entrer ne demanda rien. Dean savait qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un, et que l’on n’avait pas seulement poussé la porte pour leur faire une blague. Il fronça les sourcils et s’apprêta à interpeler à nouveau la personne, quand une voix enfantine se fit entendre, « Vous êtes qui ? »

Dean fut surpris, autant par la voix fluette du petit garçon que par la question. "Dean," répondit-il simplement toujours incapable de raisonner complètement. Ses pensées se précipitaient dans son esprit, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'un enfant aussi jeune faisait ici non accompagné, s'il était lui aussi aveugle, s'il s'était perdu.

« Vous êtes aveugle ? » interrogea de nouveau le garçon.

« Hum ... je ... oui, » bredouilla Dean, puis reprenant ses moyens, « Oui je le suis. »

Il entendit les pas du garçon s'approcher de lui, sans hésitation. Une fois arrivé à un pas de lui, l'enfant tendit son bras pour attraper sa main droite et il la serra, un enfant imitant un geste d'adulte. « Je suis Hamish, » dit-il d’une voix sérieuse et polie.

Dean sourit à son tour sans même avoir besoin à y penser, et secoua la petite main de l'enfant dans la sienne, « Ravi de te rencontrer, » dit-il en entendant des pas en provenance de l’arrière-boutique.

« Hamish ? » appela la voix de Dakota derrière lui, « Tu es déjà rentré ? Où est ta grand-mère ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, Dean s’écarta, se collant le plus possible au comptoir pour la laisser passer, ne sachant pas si les cartons de livre derrière lui la gênait ou non. Elle dépassa Dean pour venir déposer un baiser sur le front du garçon, alors que Dean lâchait sa petite main.

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous et elle m'a déposé au coin de la rue, » l’informa-t-il, puis tournant la tête en haut vers l’homme aux lunettes de soleil encore un peu perdu, il demanda, « Qui est Dean ? 

\- Dean travaille avec moi, maintenant. Je t’ai dit que j’allais avoir de l’aide, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi, tu te souviens ? » dit-elle d’une voix douce, puis elle se redressa et se tourna vers Dean, qui le comprit puisqu’il entendit plus clairement sa voix. « Dean, voici Hamish, mon fils.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une famille, » répondit-il en souriant en direction du garçon. Il aimait porter des lunettes de soleil, parce qu’ainsi, même s’il ne regardait pas directement la personne dans les yeux, il lui suffisait d’être plus ou moins dans la bonne direction pour que son geste semble naturel.

« Juste lui. Et ma mère, » précisa-t-elle. Elle reposa une main sur la tête de son fils, « Tu veux aller jouer dans l'arrière-boutique ? Fais juste attention aux livres, je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger." Dean entendit la démarche légère d'Hamish le dépasser et avancer là d'où venait Dakota.

Celle-ci après un court silence ria légèrement. « Tu penses que je suis énorme ou tu ne sais vraiment pas où sont ces fichus cartons ? »

Dean s'écarta du comptoir contre lequel il s'était collé, et haussa les épaules avant de répliquer avec un sourire narquois. « Tu t’énerves si je te réponds un peu des deux ? ... Aie ! » fit-il quand elle frappa doucement son poing contre son épaule.

Elle soupira avant de reprendre un ton sérieux. « Il a sept ans. Son père s'est fait la malle le lendemain du jour où je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte. Pas vraiment une grosse perte pour être honnête, je pense qu'il aurait été un père affreux. Je m'en sors plutôt bien toute seule, avec l'aide de ma mère et de mon voisin de palier pour quand je ne peux pas le garder.

\- C'est cool les gosses, » dit Dean sans même s'en rendre compte.

Dakota attendit qu'il élabore, mais il ne le fit pas. « Tu en as ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, curieuse.

« Non, » ria-t-il. « Mais hum ... j'ai eu ... une année, j'étais avec une fille qui avait un fils, et ... c'était plutôt cool. » Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à en parler, peut-être le fait qu'il savait que Dakota ne le jugerait pas, ni ne l'assaillirait de questions. « A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ? » demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup à moi, sauf le nez et la couleur des yeux qui sont ceux de son père, » répondit-elle évasivement.

« C'est une blague ? » fit Dean, la connaissant assez pour savoir qu’une description aussi vague n’était que pour le taquiner.

« La ferme je suis hilarante ! » lança-t-elle. « Bon okay, sérieusement. Il est blond, très clair, et ses cheveux sont très bouclés, de toutes petites boucles qui sont impossible à coiffer. Ses yeux sont en amandes, mais il les écarquille la plupart du temps, ils sont verts, pas comme les tiens, plus menthe à l'eau très diluée avec quelques petite touche de gris vers la pupille. Son nez est fin, et légèrement en trompette. Sa lèvre supérieure est plus épaisse que l'inférieur, elles ne sont pas très larges. Il a des bonnes joues, le visage tout rond, et une fossette à droite quand il sourit, » décrit-elle avec un doux sourire dans la voix.

Il essayait mentalement de dresser une image de cet enfant, mais bien que Dakota lui décrive Hamish comme à des années lumières de lui ressembler, c'est le visage que Ben qui s'incrusta dans l'esprit de Dean. Celui-ci s'efforça de le modifier, sans grand résultat. Comme pour le fait qu'il imaginait bien trop souvent que Dakota ressemble à Lisa. Et cela même s’il savait Dakota être une blonde aux cheveux raides, très pâle et avec de grands yeux noisettes.

Pas que Dean regrettait encore son année passée au côté de Lisa et de Ben, il n'y avait même plus pensé pendant longtemps. Mais plus il passait de temps aux côtés de Dakota, plus il retrouvait une partie de Lisa en elle. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle élevait un petit garçon seule, cette impression ne faisait que se renforcer. Cela lui apportait une sensation aussi dérangeante que rassurante. Comme si c'était mal de l'assimiler à quelqu'un d'autre, mais qu'en même temps cela lui permettait de ne pas avoir l'impression que sa vie était totalement déconnectée de la précédente. Cette comparaison cessa de se faire dans son esprit après plusieurs mois, mais le dérangea pendant longtemps.

Dakota retourna dans l'arrière-boutique, et Dean recommença à trier les livres. La journée se poursuivie ainsi jusqu’à se terminer, et Dean rentra chez lui. Il essaya de ne pas penser à combien il détestait être là, repoussant son envie d'aller se balader au milieu de la nuit dehors. Il s'allongea et mit comme chaque soir la radio, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur les notes de musique, finissant par s'endormir au son de chansons qui n'étaient définitivement pas des berceuses, mais qui lui suffisait amplement.

 

**

Hamish revient plusieurs fois à la librairie, passant beaucoup de son temps après l’école dans l'arrière-boutique, faisant ses quelques devoirs. Dean entendait de temps en temps des voix étouffées venir de derrière le mur, Dakota lui expliquant ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, Hamish lui racontant ce qu’il avait appris durant la journée. Cette routine sembla naturelle, Dakota lui ayant dit que son fils voulait toujours venir ici depuis qu’il savait que Dean y travaillait. Cela fit plaisir à l’homme autant que ça le surpris. Cela faisait deux semaines que l’enfant venait chaque soir, mais il n’avait plus parlé à Dean depuis le jour où ils s’étaient rencontrés. Il l’entendait parfois venir jusqu’à l’embrasure de la porte et l’observer depuis celle-ci, sans un bruit. Dean ne disait rien habituellement, mais cet après-midi, il décida de changer cela.

« Je sais que tu es là, » chantonna-t-il en faisant traîner plusieurs syllabes après que Hamish soit resté silencieux et immobile pendant presque une minute.

Le petit garçon fit un pas en arrière, comme surpris d'être découvert. Dean sourit au livre dont il lisait le titre, ils avaient rangé tous les livres arrivés il y a quelques semaines, mais un carton en retard était arrivé, et Dean devait ranger les six nouveaux livres. « Tu peux rester, si tu veux, » ajouta-t-il.

Hamish s’avança, et tira le tabouret qui était contre le mur jusqu’au comptoir, montant sur celui-ci, il prit le livre au-dessus de la pile que Dean avait fait. Descendant, il tira le tabouret jusqu’à sa place d’origine et s’assit dessus, le livre sur les genoux. Il l’ouvrit et fit glisser son doigt le long de la page.

« Tu ne peux pas voir non plus ? » demanda Dean en tournant légèrement sa tête dans la direction où Hamish était assis, surprit de ne jamais s'être posé la question plus tôt, alors qu'il savait que l'enfant était souvent devant un livre.

« Si, je peux, mais j'aime bien sentir les petits ronds, » répondit innocemment le garçon, et Dean sourit à nouveau en se retournant face au livre dans ses mains. « Je connais quelques signes, tu sais ! » ajouta fièrement la voix enfantine.

« Alors on doit plus ou moins avoir le même niveau, » plaisanta Dean.

« Tu ne sais pas lire ?

\- Si, mais je débute encore, alors je suis plutôt lent. C’est pour ça que ta mère me donner autant de livre, elle veut que je m’améliore.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es comme ça ?

\- Cinq mois bientôt, » répondit-il, s'étonnant lui-même du fait que cette durée lui soit venue aussi spontanément en tête. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur, auquel il refusa d'accorder une importance.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Dean pouvait imaginer Dakota le reprendre et lui dire de ne pas poser ce genre de questions, mais il s'en fichait, il répondit juste ce qu'il avait répondu les rares fois où il s’était vu posé la question, même si cette fois il se sentit coupable de détourner la vérité. « Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, et je me suis cogner trop fort la tête contre le sol. Depuis je ne vois rien. » Au fond, le seul mensonge était qu’il n’était pas tombé, mais qu’il avait été poussé.

« Tu as eu mal ?

\- Non, le choc m'a assommé directement, je n'ai rien senti.

\- D'accord," conclu Hamish en faisant de nouveau glisser son doigt sur le livre.

Dakota lui donna un autre livre ce soir-là quand ils fermèrent la boutique. Au moment de partir, juste après qu'il ait déplié sa canne, Hamish s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il fut légèrement surpris puis posa ses grandes mains sur son petit dos d'enfant, il avait l'impression que le garçon était tellement fragile qu'il n'osait pas serrer en retour de peur de le casser. Et il entendit le sourire dans la voix de Dakota lorsqu'elle lui dit au revoir, reprenant son fils par la main et partant dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

La musique accompagna sa lecture ce soir-là. Il lut pendant plus d'une heure, puis le livre mentionna un ange, et son cœur se serra en repensant à son ancienne vie. Alors il le reposa sur la table à côté de son canapé, et laissa le son d'une guitare électrique le bercer.

Il détestait cet appartement.

Il détestait ne rien voir.

Il détestait être seul.

Il s’endormit en détestant, et en priant sans s’en rendre compte pour la visite d’un ange qui ne pouvait plus l’entendre.

 

**

Dean attendait que son micro-onde sonne pour lui annoncer que ses lasagnes surgelées étaient prêtes lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Il avança jusqu'à celle-ci et allait ouvrir lorsqu'il s’arrêta, réalisant qu’il n’avait aucune idée de qui était derrière la porte, et qu’il risquait de ne pas savoir se défendre. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'avoir l'idée de simplement demander, « Qui c'est ?

\- C'est moi ... hum ... Castiel, » fit la voix rauque et incertaine de son ami.

Sa main se précipita sur la poignée pour lui ouvrir, il n'arrivait même pas à se retenir de sourire. « Hey, Cas !

\- Hello, Dean, » répondit l'ange un sourire dans la voix.

Dean lui fit signe d'entrer et il s'exécuta, faisant quelque pas à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers Dean qui fermait la porte.

« Ne fait pas de remarques sur la décoration, » plaisanta Dean.

« Je trouve cet endroit agréable, » dit néanmoins Castiel en regardant autour de lui.

« Ça fait au moins quelqu'un, » marmonna-t-il en marchant jusqu'au micro-onde qui sonnait. Il ouvrit la porte et prit un chiffon pour sortir la barquette et la poser sur sa petite table à manger, quelques pas plus loin. Il se tourna vers son ami. « Tu as faim ?

\- Hum ... oui, si tu peux partager. J'aurais dû appeler avant de venir.

\- T'es le bienvenu, » dit-il en sortant une seconde assiette d'un des placards en hauteur, puis un set de couverts qu'il posa en face des siens. Il leur servit une part à chacun alors que Castiel lui tendait les assiettes et lui indiquait où elles étaient.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, il n'avait rien de gênant, bien que Dean ne pouvait en juger que par rapport à comment lui le vivait, ne sachant pas la tête que pouvait faire son ami.

« Tu ne te plais pas ici ? » finit par demander Castiel en rompant le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Quand j'ai dit trouver l'endroit agréable, tu as dit que cela faisait au moins quelqu'un ... Tu … n'aimes pas être ici ? » hésita à demander l’ancien ange.

« Pas vraiment, » avoua Dean en jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. Il avait souvent du mal à terminer ses plats complètement puisqu’il ne savait jamais s’il restait ou non quelque chose à manger. Mais là, il rassemblait sa nourriture pour avoir quelque chose à faire, il se sentait légèrement mal à l’aise.

« Pourquoi restes-tu ici alors ?

\- Où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille ? » l'interrogea Dean en riant, mais il y avait une grande amertume dans sa voix que ne manqua pas de remarquer Castiel.

Dean l’imagina pencher la tête sur le côté en plissant des yeux. « Tu pourrais rentrer au bunker.

\- Pas sûr que Sam ait très envie de m'y voir.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux, » répondit Castiel du tac au tac.

Dean laissa échapper un petit rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. « En tout cas pas envie de me supporter.

\- Ton frère s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je sais, ouais, » rétorqua Dean. Et bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais il lui en voulait quand même de l'avoir poussé loin de chez lui, même si ça n’avait pas été sa véritable intention et qu’il l’avait fait pour son bien. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à l'appeler pour que Sam soit là en moins d'une heure, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait sa fierté.

«  _Je_ m'inquiète pour toi, » intervient de nouveau la voix rauque de l'ange, plus basse cette fois. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux légèrement surpris.

« T'inquiètes pas je suis un grand garçon, » plaisanta-t-il pour retrouver une contenance. Quand Castiel ne dit rien d'autre, Dean se demanda s'il devait meubler, ou se lever et débarrasser. Constatant du bout de sa fourchette qu'il n'avait pas fini son assiette, il recommença à manger, entendant les couverts de l'ange s'agiter quand il fit de même.

La conversation reprit quand Dean en eut assez du silence. Pendant que Castiel l'aidait à laver la vaisselle, mettant encore plus d'eau à côté de l'évier que Dean alors que c'était lui qui ne voyait rien, ce dernier lui raconta comment se passait sa vie maintenant. Il lui parla de son travail, de Dakota et de son fils, des clients les plus réguliers, de ses lectures. Castiel lui posant quelques questions de temps à autre, lui en demandant plus sur les gens qu'il voyait tous les jours, s'intéressant à qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils aimaient. Puis il questionna longuement Dean sur ses livres, le laissant lui raconter les histoires du début à la fin, lui demandant pourquoi le personnage agissait ainsi, lui demandant des explications. Ils avaient continué à parler assis dans le canapé où Dean passait la plupart de ses nuits.

Il était au milieu de l’histoire du _Hobbit_ quand il remarqua que Castiel n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment. Il fronça les sourcils, « Cas, t'es encore là ? » Lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse il pensa une seconde que l'ange s'était envolé, puis il se souvient qu'il n'en était plus capable. Il se rappela brusquement de l'humanité de Castiel et réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas posé une seule question sur comment lui vivait tout ça.

« Cas ? » appela-t-il à nouveau. Puis en se concentrant sur ce qu'il entendait, il perçut la respiration calme de celui-ci, et comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il sourit à lui-même et se renfonça dans le canapé, n'ayant pas l'envie de marcher jusqu'à son lit. « Bonne nuit, » murmura-t-il avant de se laisser bercer par la lente respiration à côté de lui, prenant le même rythme qu'elle, jusqu'à s'endormir à son tour.

 

**

Castiel revient plusieurs fois après cette soirée là, sonnant toujours vers la même heure, restant jusqu'à s'endormir. Dean lui demanda comment il gérait son humanité, et l'ancien ange répondit évasivement. L'homme s'était inquiété de savoir s'il avait quelque part où dormir, s'il mangeait assez et l'ancien ange avait répondit un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et de l'ironie dans la voix, « T'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon. »

Dean lui avait lancé un coussin, qui l'avait manqué de presque un mètre pour aller s'écraser contre le mur. Il se sentit mal à l’aise, pendant une seconde, se demandant s’il l’avait raté de loin, se sentant stupide d’avoir même pensé qu’il pourrait le toucher ; mais Castiel ne fit aucune remarque et alla juste le ramasser, lui lançant doucement lorsqu’il fut à moins d’un mètre de lui, en le prévenant pour que Dean l’attrape.

Ils passaient leur temps à discuter autour d'un repas, puis dans le canapé, assit chacun à un bout de celui-ci pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux finisse par être gagné par le sommeil.

Un soir, Dean fit part à son ami du fait que se balader lui manquait. « Tu sais, pas forcément rouler des heures au volant d'une voiture, je suis pas suicidaire. Mais juste aller marcher dans la rue, sans savoir où aller, tourner jusqu'à presque se perdre et puis reprendre le chemin de la maison. Juste ... sortir, bouger, aller ailleurs ... »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, l'aveu de Dean planant en l'air. Celui-ci avait l'impression qu'il devrait se sentir gêné, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il savait que Castiel ne le jugerait pas de toute façon. Alors qu’il se renfonçait dans les cousins, fermant les yeux, pensant à s’endormir, l’ange se leva et se tourna dans sa direction, « Viens, » dit-il simplement, une main tendue vers lui que Dean ne pouvait pas voir.

« De quoi ? », s’étonna celui-ci, en se redressant légèrement.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais sortir marcher dehors.

\- Cas, il doit être minuit, là.

\- Tu as peur de ne pas voir dehors dans le noir ? », se moqua l'ange. Et Dean haussa les sourcils.

« Ça te réussit pas d'être humain. Bordel, c'est Sam qui t'apprends à être ironique comme ça ?

— J'ai … pensé que cela te ferais rire, » avoua l'ange légèrement gêné.

Dean sourit, honnêtement amusé par la réponse de son ami et se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte où il trouva sa canne qu'il déplia. Il entendit Castiel remettre son manteau en même temps qu'il prenait sa veste et vérifia d'avoir les clés dans sa poche.

Il prit une grande inspiration, soudainement mal à l'aise. Le seul chemin qu'il connaissait allait de la librairie à chez lui, et il n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer ailleurs.

Castiel prit doucement son poignet dans sa main, et guida celle de Dean à se poser sur son bras, le laissant le prendre pour repère. Il agrippa le trench-coat plus fort qu’il n’aurait dû, et suivit l'ange lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dehors. Puis il se figea, « Mes lunettes, » dit-il en levant une main vers son visage.

Castiel resta silencieux une seconde, le fixant sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. « Oh, » fit-il en réalisant. « Attends, ici, » il retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et les trouva posées sur le meuble de la cuisine. Il retourna vers Dean et ignora lorsque ce dernier tendit la main, les lui mettant directement. Il le laissa marmonner qu'il pouvait le faire alors qu’il installait les branches des lunettes derrières ses oreilles, et posait la monture sur l’arrête de son nez, regrettant silencieusement de ne plus pouvoir voir ses yeux cachés derrière les verres opaques.

Il sentit la main de Dean prendre son bras sans même qu'il ait à lui redire.

Castiel marcha plus lentement que d'habitude, s'adaptant à la démarche maintenant plus hésitante de son ami, alors que celui-ci devait lui faire confiance pour le guider. Ils sortirent rapidement de l'immeuble et prirent immédiatement la direction opposée à celle que Dean prenait tous les jours. Dean choisissait la prochaine direction à prendre, et Castiel lui indiquait silencieusement quand tourner, tout en décrivant au fur et à mesure ce qu'il voyait pour que l'autre ait une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait son environnement.

Contrairement à Sam, Castiel se montrait doué pour les descriptions, permettant en quelques phrases à faire apparaitre des images nettes dans l’esprit de Dean. Evidemment celui-ci ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elles étaient ressemblantes à ce que son ami voyait, mais il n’avait plus l’impression d’être dans le noir.

La poigne de Dean s'était lentement détendue au cours de leur balade, sa démarche était presque revenue au rythme qu'elle avait avant, il ne semblait plus avoir peur de rentrer dans n'importe quel obstacle qu'il rencontrerait. Une confiance totale en Castiel pour ce qui était de le guider.

L'un comme l'autre profitait de l'air frais du milieu de la nuit, écoutant leurs voix résonner dans le silence de cette petite ville trop calme. Ils marchèrent bien plus d'une heure, mais ce soir aucun d'eux n'était vraiment fatigués, et ils se fichaient de rester dehors jusqu’à ce que le soleil se lève. Ils n’avaient rien à faire, juste à marcher, à décrire et à imaginer.

 

**

Cela ne prit que quelques semaines pour que Castiel et Dakota se rencontrent. Dean lui avait simplement dit de venir vers midi, et qu’ils iraient déjeuner ensemble, puisque son ami restait quelques jours chez lui, entre deux chasses. La cloche avait carillonné quand Dean était dans l’arrière-boutique, ignorant l’heure il avait laissé sa patronne s’occuper de ce qui était certainement un client.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? », demanda Dakota, fronçant légèrement les sourcils étonnés lorsqu’elle remarqua que Castiel voyait très bien, et qu’il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par des livres.

« Bonjour. Je chercher quelqu’un, » répondit-il en regardant autour de lui, inspectant la pièce des yeux.

« Et … qui est-ce ? » l’interrogea-t-elle, le jaugeant du regard, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas tout de suite appeler l’aide de son employé assez musclé pour la défendre malgré son défaut de vision.

Mais l’homme posa ses yeux céruléens sur elle, et Dakota cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, prenant une grande inspiration alors que ceux-ci semblaient pouvoir voir directement son âme. « Dean … Winchester, » dit Castiel.

« Oui, il travaille ici, » dit-elle en retrouvant sa contenance. « Vous êtes ? 

- Castiel, je suis un ami de Dean. 

\- Je vais le chercher, » l’informa-t-elle en se retournant vers l’arrière-boutique. Elle avança jusqu’à trouver Dean, perdu au milieu des étagères, deux livres à la main et en cherchant visiblement un troisième. « Tu as de la visite, Dean, » le prévient-elle. Elle le vit froncer légèrement les sourcils en réfléchissant, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Dis-lui que j’arrive dans deux minutes.

\- Okay. Et si tu cherches _Les Hauts De Hurlevents_ , il est en boutique, » l’informa-t-elle en se doutant de la demande qu’il traitait.

« Ah, d’accord, merci. J’irai le chercher après déjeuner.

\- Pas de problème, » dit-elle en retournant à son comptoir, laissant Dean poser les épais livres sur la table du fond. « Il arrive, » lança-t-elle à Castiel en revenant.

Celui-ci avait ouvert l’un des livres sur l’étagère et semblait avoir commencé à le lire. « Vous lisez le braille ? » s’étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit l’ami de Dean sans relever la tête, penché sur le livre. Dakota s’étonna de sa réponse. Elle savait que son employé et ami ne le connaissait pas avant de la rencontrer, il n’avait mis que quelques jours à connaitre tous les signes, et s’était depuis perfectionné, lisant de plus en plus vite.

« Où l’avez-vous appris ? » demanda-t-elle. L’homme se figea une seconde, avant de relevé la tête de son livre, il semblait à la fois gêné et légèrement paniqué d’avoir à répondre à cette question. Il ouvrit la bouche au moment où Dakota le coupa, « Vous n’êtes pas obligé de me répondre, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. J’étais juste surprise. Très peu de personne le connaisse, à moins d’être non voyant. 

\- Je … » commença Castiel avec hésitation. « Ce n’est rien. Je l’ai appris il y a longtemps, je ne me souviens pas quand exactement. »

Dakota hocha silencieusement de la tête. Elle le trouvait légèrement étrange, avec son nom original, et sa façon de détourner le regard, comme s’il fuyait le sien pour ne pas être remarqué.

« Vous connaissez Dean depuis longtemps ? », demanda-t-elle pour clore le silence, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi son ami prenait aussi longtemps à poser des livres sur une table.

« Plusieurs années, » dit-il évasivement.

« Vous devez être un ange pour pouvoir supporter son caractère grognon, » plaisanta-t-elle. Dean n’était même pas vraiment grognon avec elle, au contraire d’ailleurs. Sa remarque sembla énormément perturber son interlocuteur qui fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, l’observant comme s’il tentait de la percer à jour. Dakota se sentit mal à l’aise sous son regard. « C’était … une blague, » précisa-t-elle.

L’ange se redressa légèrement, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, reprenant son expression précédente. « Oh, mes excuses, » dit-il gêné, au moment où Dean sortit de l’arrière-boutique sa canne à la main, et Dakota retient un soupir de soulagement.

« Hello, Dean, » fit Castiel en souriant. Dakota le regarda en ayant l’impression que c’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait. Son expression avait totalement changé, elle semblait plus naturelle. Un sourire qui étirait la courbe de ses lèvres et illuminait le reste de son visage.

« Salut, Cas ! » dit à son tour Dean, tendant la main dans sa direction alors que l’autre s’approchait, main en avant pour attraper le poignet de son ami et poser sa main sur son bras. « Je reviens dans une heure ? » demanda-t-il, sortant sa patronne de ses pensées.

« Euh … oui. Pas de soucis, prends ton temps.

\- Okay, à tout à l’heure, » dit-il en souriant, alors qu’il suivit Castiel hors de la boutique.

« Au revoir, » la salua ce dernier, et elle hocha la tête en réponse. Dakota posa un coude sur le comptoir, et appuya sa tête dans sa main, les observant marcher dans la direction opposée à celle où Dean partait tous les jours. Elle resta rêveuse quelques secondes.

En revenant, Dean lui parla de son ami, du fait qu’ils se connaissaient depuis des années, et avait travaillés ensemble. Mais il ne mentionna ni d’histoires en particulier, ni ne dit dans quoi ils travaillaient. Elle se demanda une seconde si elle devait demander, mais décida qu’il avait certainement ses raisons de se taire. Elle l’écouta simplement parler évasivement de Castiel, et l’informer du fait qu’il restait beaucoup chez lui dernièrement. D’un ton presque solennel, Dean lui avoua que cela lui faisait du bien d’avoir quelqu’un de sa vie d’avant dans le coin. Encore une fois, elle ne répondit rien, bien que beaucoup de questions s’accumulent dans sa tête.

Puis, il se tut et reprit son travail là où il l’avait laissé, allant chercher le livre manquant à la commande qu’on lui avait faite dans les étagères de la boutique. Lorsque la journée fut presque finie, elle le laissa partir plus tôt, et le regarda partir, heureuse de savoir qu’il ne passerait pas la soirée seul chez lui.

 

**

« Comment te sens-tu ? » murmura Castiel, comme s'il hésitait à rompre le silence confortable entre eux, comme s'il voulait lui laisser une place malgré ses mots.

« Là tout de suite ? » demanda Dean sur le même ton. « Là je suis bien, » avoua-t-il.

« Et ... en général ? » l'interrogea Castiel en tournant sa tête vers lui, voulant le voir répondre, voulant voir un quelconque conflit sur son visage, voulant observer chacune de ses expressions pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui était hors de portée.

« Tu veux dire ... comment je me sens avec le fait d'être aveugle ? » réalisa soudainement Dean, et Castiel acquiesça par un son d'approbation, attendant avidement la réponse. « Ça dépend des moments, » commença Dean après une pause, « Parfois je passe mon temps à maudire cette foutue chute et ce putain de monstre, et j'aimerais pouvoir me venger. Mais à d'autre moments ... j'accepte. Je ne peux rien y faire, et quand j'y pense, je me dis parfois que Sam a peut-être raison ... que c'est ma chance de quitter cette vie pour en commencer une autre. Une où je n'aurais pas à tuer, à voir des gens mourir. Une comme ... comme … tu sais. Une vie paisible où j'aurais la chance de mourir vieux, et non au bout d'un flingue, ou d'une lame, ou bouffé par quoique ce soit. »

Il se tue de nouveau durant quelques secondes, puis il reprit. « Mais même lorsque je me convaincs que c'est pour le mieux. J'ai tellement cette impression que ... je ne sais pas, que quelque chose ne va pas. Dès que je sais que Sam ou toi êtes sur une chasse, je ... j'aimerais être avec vous, assurez vos arrières, parce que je me sens tellement ... inutile. » Il laissa le mot tomber lourdement, goûtant l’amertume qui l’accompagnait.

« Je me sens incapable de faire quoique ce soit par moi-même, maintenant, » avoua-t-il. « J'ai pas l'habitude, » reprit-il, « Tout est tellement différent. Pas seulement dans ce que je suis capable de faire, mais aussi la façon dont je vis les choses, les gens. C'est tellement ... plus rien n'est pareil qu'avant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Il se tut, étonné lui-même d'avoir tant parlé, tant été capable d'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, parce que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'était pas celui qui parlait de ce qu'il ressentait, au contraire, il était celui qui fuyait ces conversations. Mais ici, avec Castiel, il n'avait pas l'impression de devoir se taire, ou donner une quelconque image de lui. Il se sentait libre de dire ces choses.

« Oui, je vois, » dit la voix rauque de l'ange, encore un murmure.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui, instinctivement, et même s'il savait qu'il ne regardait certainement pas son ami directement dans les yeux, il espérait que Castiel prenne son geste comme une incitation à parler.

« Je ..., » commença l'ange avant de soupirer, lui-même perdu dans ce qu'il voulait dire ou ressentait. Il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait ces choses, comment mettre des mots sur ces émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties avant de perdre sa grâce.

Observant les yeux émeraude du chasseur, il parla, « Je perçois tout d'une façon tellement différente, maintenant que je suis ... humain. Chaque lumière, chaque son, chaque chose que je touche, sens ou mange, tout. C'est plus fort, plus vif, c'est ... agressant. Incompréhensible. Douloureux ... je ne comprends pas comment vous faites pour vivre de cette manière, » dit-il, de la peine dans sa voix, comme si dire ses mots le faisait souffrir. « Je ... je me sens ... moi aussi ... inutile. Toutes ces choses que je dois faire maintenant, alors que je n'en avais pas besoin avant. Ces choses que je ne peux plus faire ... me battre est difficile. Et chasser est devenu ... risqué."

Castiel se tut, entremêlant ses doigts, mal à l'aise, perdu. Dean avait une boule dans sa gorge, et un besoin soudain de protéger son ancien ange contre ce monde qui était le sien, et auquel Castiel était encore trop étranger.

« Oui, » reprit ce dernier, « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

La main de Dean s'approcha de lui, cherchant son épaule pour s'y poser, comme un poids rassurant, voulant à son tour lui servir de repère dans un monde effrayant et inconnu. Lorsqu'elle trouva sa prise, ses doigts serrèrent doucement, assurant l'homme qui avait été un être céleste surpuissant de sa présence. Puis la main de Castiel vient se poser sur la sienne, appuyant sa paume plus fort contre son épaule, comme pour lui intimer de ne pas partir.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant plusieurs minutes. Puis Castiel se renfonça dans le canapé, sans pour autant ôter sa main de celle de Dean. Ce dernier se rassit, lui aussi, dos contre les coussins. Il fit glisser sa main le long du bras de son ami, et comme celui-ci suivit son mouvement, ne voulant pas le lâcher, il prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne, et posa leurs mains sur le canapé, entre eux.

Il ferma les yeux, imaginant son ami faire de même. Sa respiration ralentie, et il entendait celle de l’ange faire de même. Leurs mains desserrèrent leur emprise l’une sur l’autre, sans pour autant se séparer. Et aucun ne pourrait dire qui s’est endormi le premier dans leur silence confortable trop plein de révélations.

Dean fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin, lâchant la main de Castiel sans y porter attention alors qu’il se levait et marchait jusqu’à la cuisine. Il sortit de quoi manger et posa le tout sur la table, accompagné de deux tasses. Il jugea le poids de la cafetière, se demandant s’il y en aurait assez pour deux, avant de se servir une tasse. Il la mit dans le micro-onde, le mettant en marche avant de retourner avec Castiel encore endormi.

Il hésita quelques secondes à la manière dont il devait le réveiller, réfléchissant à toutes les options qu’il avait pour le faire sursauter. Alors qu’un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et qu’il tendit la main vers son ami pour lui boucher le nez à la bouche, celui-ci hurla son nom. L’homme fit un tel bond en arrière qu’il alla se cogner contre la table.

Son cœur battant à cent à l’heure, et la respiration tremblante, il entendit l’ancien ange exploser de rire. « Bordel, Cas ! » hurla-t-il.

« Je me suis réveillé avant toi, » s’amusa celui-ci.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle de te jouer d’un aveugle ? » l’accusa Dean en foudroyant du regard l’endroit où il espérait être Castiel.

« Oui. Mais, toi, tu allais bien te jouer de quelqu’un qui dormait, tu es mal placé pour dire cela, » Castiel fit une pause. « Je suis plus bas que ça, » l’informa-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

Dean baissa les yeux, tout en continuant de le regarder d’un air mauvais. C’était dans ces moments qu’il s’apercevait à quel point son ami avait changé. Il n’arrivait pas à l’imaginer agir comme ça avant, mais l’humanité avait définitivement modifié certains aspects de son comportement. C’était ce qui était étrange d’ailleurs. Son comportement avait changé, mais Dean n’avait pas l’impression que sa personnalité en avait fait de même. Castiel était toujours Castiel, humain ou non, s’amusant à ses dépens ou non, faisant de l’humour ou non, s’endormant sur son canapé après avoir parlé pendant des heures ou non. Il semblait juste plus libre d’être de cette façon. Et Dean devait avouer qu’il aimait bien cette nouvelle facette de lui.

« Café ? » grogna-t-il plus qu’il ne le demanda alors que le micro-onde sonna.

« Oui, merci, » répondit l’ange en se levant, dépassant Dean et allant chercher sa tasse dans le micro-onde.

« Tu vas quand même pas me piquer ma tasse, » s’indigna celui-ci.

Castiel se figea, et l’autre se douta qu’il devait certainement le fixer avec ses éternels yeux plissés. « Non, » dit celui-ci en prenant une de ses mains et y installant la tasse, forçant Dean à la prendre. « Je voulais que tu restes assis, » termina-t-il.

« Je peux le faire, tu sais, » fit-il remarqué faussement vexé.

« Moi aussi, alors assis-toi, » répéta l’autre. Et Dean rit légèrement en retournant s’assoir, écoutant Castiel prendre une autre tasse et la remplir de café, posant le tout dans le micro-onde qu’il mit en marche.

« Si tu essais de me suivre des yeux, tu n’y arrives pas vraiment, » fit doucement remarquer Castiel. Son ton était précautionneux, comme s’il avait peur de vexer Dean.

Celui-ci se contenta de soupirer en posant sa tête dans sa main. « Je sais, je n’y arrive jamais. Dakota me le fait tout le temps remarquer aussi. »

Il tendit le bras vers un paquet de gâteaux, l’ouvrant pour en sortir quelques-uns qu’il posa sur la table et commença à les manger. Castiel vient s’assoir à côté de lui une fois que le micro-onde lui rendit sa tasse de café fumante. Dean sentait l’odeur amère du breuvage se diffuser dans l’air, inspirant au-dessus de sa propre tasse. Puis une idée lui vient.

« Tu pourrais m’entraîner, » dit-il à l’intention de Castiel, qui releva le nez de sa tasse pour regarder Dean sans comprendre. « A regarder les gens, enfin, du moins, tu sais à deviner où ils sont quand ils parlent. Et aussi à …

\- A quoi ? » demanda Castiel lorsque Dean laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et se redressa avant de parler. « Tu sais comme hier je disais que je me sentais incapable. Et bien j’avais aussi en tête le fait que je serai incapable de me défendre si on m’agressait, ou si quelque chose arrivait, tu vois ? Alors je me disais que … que tu pourrais peut-être me réapprendre à me battre ? En même temps que d’apprendre à localiser les gens. »

Castiel se tut quelques instants, étudiant la proposition de Dean, qui lui de son côté ne savait pas si son ami le regardait comme s’il était stupide, ou si au contraire il réfléchissait à ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Pourquoi pas, » dit finalement Castiel, provoquant immédiatement un sourire sur les lèvres de Dean. « Tu penses que ton ouïe s’est assez développée ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Je pense, » répondit-il. « On verra bien. Je compte pas être Daredevil, non plus, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Qui ? » l’interrogea Castiel, faisant de nouveau sourire Dean.

« Laisse tombé, je te montrerais plus tard. »

Et c’est ainsi que le soir même, Castiel marchait d’un bout à l’autre de l’appartement, laissant Dean deviner où il se trouvait, accélérant ses pas, les ralentissant, prévenant son ami lorsque celui-ci ne regardait pas au bon endroit. Ils avaient décidé de passer au combat quand Dean saurait mieux se repérer dans l’espace uniquement par le son.

Castiel avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il voulait apprendre cela. Il avait compris l’aspect défensif, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami voulait donner l’impression qu’il était capable de voir. « C’est pas ça, » s’était défendu Dean, « Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que je suis voyant, je veux juste être capable de savoir où ils se trouvent exactement, » puis il avait ajouté, « Admets que c’est plus pratique de se battre quand on sait où est l’adversaire. »

L’ancien ange s’était ensuite inquiété de ce pourquoi Dean voulait apprendre à se battre. « Je vais pas retourner chasser, Cas, » avait-il soupiré en réponse. « Ça s’appelle de la prévention. Je suis hors du système, mais pas sûr qu’aucun monstre ne se balade en rêvant de me tuer. » Et il n’avait rien eu à répondre à cela, parce que c’était une hypothèse hautement probable. Castiel sentit même une partie de lui s’agiter à la pensée que Dean pourrait se faire attaquer sans moyen de riposter. Il n’arrivait pas totalement à définir le sentiment qui lui broyait les tripes quand cette image lui vient en tête. Mais cela le motiva à aider son ami.

Et les séances d’entraînement vinrent naturellement s’ajouter à la routine de la nouvelle vie de Dean.

 

**

Lors de leur premier entraînement, Dean songea une minute au fait que Castiel n’avait certainement jamais eu à faire ça, et qu’il n’aurait peut-être aucune idée de comment faire. Cependant, assez rapidement, il fut forcé d’avouer que l’ancien ange était un excellent professeur. Celui-ci ne perdait jamais patience, même lorsque c’était le cas de Dean. Il avait toujours des paroles assez encourageantes pour que Dean recommence de nouveau après avoir baissé les bras, il savait quand tout arrêter quand Dean n’en pouvait plus, il arrivait à lui redonner du courage lorsque celui-ci ne le trouvait plus.

Après avoir dû suivre son ami au son de ses pas, arrivé à repérer à quelle hauteur il se tenait par le son de sa voix, arrivé à jauger la distance à laquelle ils étaient l’un de l’autre, Dean avait travaillé son ouïe pour pouvoir se repérer au son de sa respiration. Ces exercices se répétèrent tous les jours pendant environs deux mois, à l’exception des fois où Castiel était pris par une chasse et ne pouvait pas venir le rejoindre.

Dean avait été impressionné de remarquer comme son ouïe s’était effectivement améliorée, lui qui n’avait fait que la détériorer pendant des années en écoutant de la musique plus fort que recommandé. Il fut surprit de pouvoir savoir approximativement où se trouvait Castiel rien que par la respiration de celui-ci, ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire fièrement en y pensant.

Après cela, les entraînements changèrent de formes. Castiel faisait semblant d’attaquer Dean, et celui-ci devait parer les coups.

Ce fut très compliqué pour Dean dans un premier temps, n’ayant aucune idée de ce que l’ancien ange pouvait faire lorsqu’il l’entendait bouger. Ce dernier ralentit donc ses mouvements, lui indiquant lorsque son élève était trop perdu, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci commence à reconnaitre les sons à force de les entendre. Ils se rendirent vite compte que si la lenteur permettait à Dean de repérer le mouvement en entendant les vêtements bruisser, la vitesse lui permettait en plus de se repérer par les sifflements de l’air.

Il fallut plusieurs mois pour que Dean arrive à réellement contrer et esquiver les coups de Castiel, et celui-ci pouvait enchaîner plusieurs tentatives avant d’arriver à le toucher. Ainsi, de plus en plus, les deux amis terminaient leurs entraînements en sueur et essoufflés, s’asseyant côte à côte sur le canapé, reprenant leurs souffles. Castiel regardait les joues rosies de Dean alors qu’elles reprenaient une couleur normale, et ce dernier écoutait la respiration et le rythme cardiaque de son ami ralentir pour retrouver leurs cadences habituelles. Puis chacun leur tour, ils prenaient une douche, laissant l’eau chaude détendre leurs muscles, bien que plus aucun des deux ne craignent les courbatures.

Lorsque Castiel estima que son ami fut prêt, il lui proposa d’inverser les rôles, et Dean fut celui qui devait attaquer. Ses premiers essais étaient incertains, et surtout retenu, celui-ci ayant peur de donner un mauvais coup à son ami. « Je ne suis pas plus mauvais que toi à parer, et je vois où tu vas, alors essaies simplement de ne pas frapper à côté, » lui avait indiqué le professeur improvisé quand il avait compris le problème de Dean. Après quelques hésitations, ce dernier se contenta de se concentrer pour localiser son ami et pour faire en sorte de frapper au bon endroit.

Cela fut légèrement plus long que d’apprendre à contrer et esquiver, simplement parce qu’il devait non seulement réapprendre à viser, mais aussi à frapper au bon endroit et non simplement n’importe où sur son adversaire. Cela ne nécessitait donc pas seulement qu’il sache où était celui contre lequel il se battait, mais aussi qu’il arrive à connaitre sa position, sa taille, sa largeur, et chaque paramètre pouvant possiblement rentrer en compte.

Cependant, cette partie fut véritablement simple comparer à quand ils décidèrent de mêler les deux, comme ce serait le cas en combat réel. Esquiver, parer et attaquer, tout en même temps et sans pouvoir voir son adversaire fut un vrai défi pour Dean. Celui-ci perdit espoir à de nombreuses reprises, et aurait probablement abandonné sans Castiel, qui s’était démontré plus têtu que Dean lui-même. Mais après de nouveaux mois d’entraînements, il fut capable de se battre presque aussi bien que lorsqu’il avait ses deux yeux pour observer.

Leurs entraînements n’avaient pas signé la fin des soirées qu’ils avaient pris l’habitude de passer ensemble. Ils restaient encore des heures assis l’un à côté de l’autre dans le canapé de Dean à discuter, que ce soit de leurs journées, des chasses, de lectures, puisque Castiel avait commencé à lire les livres dont son ami lui parlait, ou bien de combien leurs vies semblaient avoir changées, combien eux-mêmes avaient changés, sans savoir si cela était ou non pour le mieux. Parfois, ils s’arrêtaient de parler, le silence confortable entre eux. Dans ces moments, Dean se sentait remplit d'un sentiment qu’il n’aurait su décrire autrement que comme celui d'être exactement là où il devait être. Le sentiment que tout était à la bonne place et que rien ne devrait plus changer. Une impression de paix qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Un léger sourire modifiait alors la courbe de sa bouche quand le mot bonheur traversait son esprit. C’était le même sourire qui illuminait son visage lorsqu’il se baladait au milieu de la nuit, une main serrant le bras de Castiel alors que les mots de celui-ci dessinaient le monde que les yeux de Dean ne pouvaient plus voir. C’était le même que lorsqu’il laissait ses pas être guidés par ceux de son ami, une confiance littéralement aveugle en celui-ci.

Plus de dix mois s’étaient écoulés depuis que Dean avait suggéré cette idée. Dix mois que presque chaque soir, les deux hommes s’entraînaient ensemble, et lorsque Castiel avait ce soir-là conclut par « Je pense que tu n’as plus besoin d’entraînement, » le cœur de Dean s’était serré d’une façon qui l’avait surpris. Il aurait pensé être soulagé d’être enfin prêt, mais ce n’était pas le cas, au contraire une immense panique élu domicile dans son estomac en tordant ses tripes.

« Tu es sûr ? » s’entendit-il demander la gorge noué.

« Je … je pense oui, » répondit Castiel. Et Dean crut entendre le même léger étranglement dans sa voix que dans la sienne. Il n’eut pas à beaucoup y penser pour entendre que son cœur battait à un rythme affolé, comme si celui-ci avait peur. De même, il prenait de grandes inspirations et expirait longuement, comme s’il tentait de se calmer. Mais peut-être avait-il tort, ils venaient de finir de se battre, et cela était normal que Castiel tente de ralentir sa respiration pour reprendre un rythme normal, et les battements rapides de son cœur ne témoignaient que de l’effort de l’entraînement.

« On devrait quand même, tu sais, continuer. Juste pour pas perdre la main, » dit-il en se grattant l’arrière de la tête. Il se demanda pourquoi ça lui était si important de ne pas cesser ces entraînements. Mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver de raisons.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Castiel, « Ce serait dommage de perdre ce que tu as acquis. 

\- Ouais ! Exactement ! » s’exclama-t-il avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme. Il toussota légèrement, reprenant une contenance. « Bon, je vais prendre une douche, » l’informa-t-il avant de s’enfuir dans la salle de bain où il se prit aussitôt la tête dans les mains lorsqu’il s’adossa contre la porte en soupirant. 

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend bordel ? » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Et il se demanda s’il n’avait pas tout simplement peur que l’ange disparaisse s’il n’avait plus de raisons de revenir.

Il prit une douche froide, espérant pouvoir se remettre les idées en place de cette façon. Lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain, propre et habillé, il repéra que Castiel était appuyé contre l’évier de l’eau coulant dans le lavabo. L’homme le ferma lorsque Dean arriva dans la pièce, se passant une main sur le visage avant de prendre un bout de tissus et de s’essuyer. Alors que l’autre s’avançait vers lui les sourcils haussés, interrogateur, il se contenta de dire, « J’avais chaud. »

Dean acquiesça lentement avant de lui indiquer que la salle de bain était libre s’il le voulait. Celui-ci commença à marcher vers celle-ci d’un pas rapide. Quelque chose dans son attitude agitée troubla l’ancien chasseur, mais il ne dit rien. Puis, à mi-chemin, Castiel s’arrêta et se retourna vers lui, ils n’étaient alors qu’à quelques pas d’écart. « Dean, ce n’est pas parce que tu n’as plus besoin d’entraînements que je ne reviendrai plus. Je venais déjà souvent avant ça.

\- Oui, mais pas aussi souvent, » répondit Dean sans même y réfléchir. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors qu’un sentiment de panique l’assaillit, au même moment où son cerveau lui demanda en hurlant ce qu’il se passait. Il tenta de reprendre une contenance en toussant légèrement et en grattant l’arrière de sa tête, mais cela ne sembla pas marcher.

« Tu voudrais que je vienne plus souvent ? » demanda finalement Castiel avec hésitation.

« Je … c’est que … enfin … » bredouilla-t-il. Puis, il lui sembla entendre un autre cœur que le sien battre de façon inhabituelle. Et soudainement, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu’il faisait, il ressentit le besoin de savoir quelque chose. « Oui, » affirma-t-il. Et il entendit le cœur de Castiel manquer un battement avant de prendre un rythme effréné. Dean était pratiquement certain que ce n’était pas de la panique, du moins pas ce genre de panique.

« D’accord, » répondit l’autre, la voix très légèrement plus rauque de d’habitude, mais assez pour que Dean perçoive le changement. Il était maintenant persuadé que quelque chose n’allait pas totalement dans cette scène. Quelque chose se produisait qui n’arrivait pas en temps normal, ou du moins qui n’avait pas été là jusqu’à présent, ou alors qui avait toujours été là mais qu’il ne remarquait que maintenant.

Il décida de ne plus y songer, et se contenta de reléguer cette idée au plus profond de son esprit. Il se reprit son chemin jusqu’à la cafetière, écoutant Castiel entrer dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte, l’eau se mettant en route quelques secondes plus tard.

 

**

Deux jours plus tard, ils s’entrainèrent à nouveau. Castiel avait une fois de plus repoussé les meubles contre le mur pour qu’ils aient assez de place au centre de la pièce. Evidemment, ils faisaient à chaque fois attention de ne pas vraiment blesser l’autre, ne frappant jamais fort.

Alors que Dean avait fait plusieurs pas en arrière en contrant les attaques de Castiel, il sut qu’il serait bientôt dos contre le mur. Il saisit alors les deux poignets de son adversaire avant que celui-ci eut le temps de réagir, il pivota pour inverser leurs positions et le poussa pour le plaquer dos au mur, les poignets toujours serrés entre ses doigts.

Au lieu de se défendre et de se faufiler hors de sa portée, Castiel se figea essoufflé, chaque expiration soufflant une légère brise chaude sur les lèvres de Dean qui comprit ainsi combien ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre.

Il desserra son emprise autour de ses poignets, écoutant le frottement des bras de Castiel le long du mur alors qu’il les redescendait le long de son corps. Cependant, il ne fit aucun geste pour s’éloigner d’avantage. Dean l’entendit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la referma.

Il sentit une douce chaleur dans son estomac, et il eut l’impression que la gravité s’inversait pour l’attirer vers le visage de son ami. Aussi lorsque celui-ci ouvrit à nouveau les lèvres, et qu’il eut une envie irrésistible de se pencher vers lui, il fit un pas en arrière et se retourna dos à lui, avançant jusqu’au centre de la pièce en prenant une grande inspiration.

Il entendit quelque chose taper doucement dans le mur derrière lui, puis les pas de Castiel le rejoignirent au centre de la pièce. « Tu veux continuer ? » lui demanda celui-ci.

Dean haussa une épaule, « Un peu fatigué, tu veux manger ? » lui demanda-t-il, se demandant si son visage avait une expression aussi calme que sa voix. Son ami fut d’accord, aussi Dean alla jusqu’à son réfrigérateur, cherchant un plat rapide à mettre au micro-onde, alors qu’il écoutait les pas de Castiel aller jusqu’à la salle de bain.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, se demandant pour la seconde fois de la semaine ce qui lui prenait.

 

**

Durant tous ces mois, Castiel avait fini par connaître Hamish et Dakota, passant régulièrement à la boutique, et ayant plus d’une fois eu l’occasion de passer une soirée avec eux, ou un déjeuner en la présence de la nouvelle patronne et amie de Dean. Le petit garçon avait adopté l’ancien ange de la même façon dont il avait adopté Dean, réticent et observateur, jusqu’à le prendre soudainement en affection, une embrassade sellant cette nouvelle amitié, sous le sourire entendu de Dakota.

Cette dernière avait dépassé sa première appréhension de Castiel, allant au-delà de l’apparence et des manières étranges de celui-ci. L’affection que Dean semblait lui porté la décida à devenir son amie, se doutant que celui-ci n’appréciait pas autant la présence de ce drôle de personnage en vain. Mais elle ne retrouva jamais complètement l’étrange homme qui avait franchi la porte de sa librairie, ne voyant plus que la personne détendue et souriante qu’il avait été lorsque son employé était entré dans la pièce.

Si ni Dean n’avait su se remémorer le jour où ses deux amis s’étaient rencontrés, ni le nombre de fois où ils s’étaient vus depuis, il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Dakota, hésitante, lui avait demandé après de longue minute de débat intérieur, « Toi et Cas, c’est platonique ? »

Dean s'était étouffé avec le soda à l'orange qu’il était en train de boire, la boisson que préférait Hamish ces temps-ci et qui remplissait donc le petit frigo de l’arrière-boutique. Sa toux se mêla à sa réponse, « Quoi ?!

\- Ça ne me gêne pas tu sais, vous êtes mignons tous les deux, » ajouta sa patronne en haussant une épaule, un petit sourire en coin, avant de reprendre une bouchée de son sandwich.

« On n’est pas ensemble, c'est juste un pote, » répondit Dean lorsqu’il eut cessé de tousser.

« Oh ... dommage, » ajouta-t-elle en descendant du comptoir sur lequel elle était assise en tailleur. Elle fit quelque pas vers l’arrière-boutique lorsque la voix de Dean l’interrompu.

« Dommage ? », demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés dans sa direction. Dakota se retourna vers lui, se pencha sur le côté, faisant reposer son épaule contre l'embrasure de la porte et soupira rêveusement.

« Je ne sais pas … il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont vous vous comportez lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Je ne peux pas vraiment parler en ce qui concerne Castiel, mais toi, tu … tu sembles plus à l’aise. Comme si … comme si tu étais sans arrêt perdu, mais que lorsqu’il est là, près de toi, ça n’a plus aucune importance que tu sois perdu. Comme si tu étais chez toi dès qu’il était là. » Elle se tut, et Dean voulu contrer que c’était normal puisque Castiel était un ami de longue date, qu’ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, et que ça continuait d’être le cas. Mais, il se rendit compte que ça ne changeait rien à la façon dont il se sentait avec lui.

« C’est normal que je me sente comme ça, c’est mon meilleur ami, » dit-il, et il eut l’impression de détenir un nouveau sens qui pouvait lui dire quand les gens souriaient. En cet instant, il sentait que sa patronne et amie avait un large sourire sur les lèvres. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il agacé.

« Je ne me sens pas comme ça avec mes meilleurs amis, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Alors c’est que c’est pas de très bons amis, c’est tout, » se défendit-il, en haussant une épaule.

Il l’entendit rire et fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre à nouveau, lui expliquer qu’il n’y avait rien entre lui et Castiel, mais elle parla avant lui. « Lorsque vous marchez ensemble, tu poses ta main sur son bras, non ? 

\- Oui, et alors ? Je le fais aussi avec toi. Et je prends aussi la main de ton fils quand je marche à ses côtés, je te signale.

\- C’est pas là où je voulais en venir, » rétorqua-t-elle avec un large sourire dans la voix, amusée d’avance et fière de son idée. « Grâce à tes super-sens à la Daredevil, tu peux entendre si sa respiration s’accélère ou pas. Et si tu serres assez son bras et que tu fais attention, tu peux aussi sentir les battements de son cœur, non ?

\- Oui …, » répondit-il avec hésitation, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

« Alors, teste un truc pour moi : la prochaine fois, fais-y attention. Je suis persuadée que ses rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire vont beaucoup s’accélérer au moment où tu vas le toucher. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais, hey, c’est moi qui le vois te dévorer des yeux, pas l’inverse, » dit-elle avant de se retourner et de partir dans l’arrière-boutique.

Dean n’eut même pas le courage de lui dire qu’elle avait tort, ni de marcher derrière elle pour maintenir sa position. Il soupira et termina son soda, avant de déposer la cannette vide dans la poubelle et de reprendre la lecture de son livre, n’ayant rien d’autre à faire aujourd’hui et se contentant de patienter jusqu’à ce que la cloche de la boutique carillonne. Elle ne le fit que plusieurs heures plus tard, proche de l’heure où il allait partir. Il sourit en reconnaissant la démarche et la respiration de Castiel. Il se sentit étrangement gêné par sa présence, alors qu’il avait attendu tout l’après-midi que celui-ci arrive marqué la fin de son ennuyeuse journée de travail. « Salut, Cas.

\- Hello, Dean, » lui répondit celui-ci en faisant un pas dans sa direction. « Bonjour, Dakota, » reprit-il une seconde plus tard.

Dean refusa de montrer la surprise qu’était le fait que son amie soit arrivée derrière lui sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, refusant d’admettre que la présence de Castiel l’avait assez distrait pour qu’il n’entende pas ses pas.

« Salut, Cas, » dit à son tour celle-ci. « Bon alors, à demain Dean. Amusez-vous bien, » sourit-elle avant de retourner de là d’où elle venait.

Dean se gratta l’arrière de la tête, encore plus mal à l’aise depuis qu’il avait senti le long regard de Dakota bruler sa nuque. « Dean, » l’interpela son ami lorsqu’il perçut sa gêne. L’image de deux yeux céruléens le fixant avec insistance s’imposa dans son esprit et refusa de le laisser en paix. « Tu m’avais bien dit de passer lorsque tu avais terminé ta journée, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Castiel incertain devant le silence de son ami.

« Oui ! » se précipita-t-il de répondre, maudissant silencieusement Dakota. « Je voulais qu’on aille prendre des pizzas et qu’on les mange chez moi. Puisque tu m’as dit que tu n’avais jamais vu _Star Wars_ , et que même sans être un fan de SF, je trouve que c’est une honte, alors … hum … voilà, » dit-il pressement, butant sur certains mots. Il toussota avant de reprendre, « Aller, on y va. » Il prit sa canne dans le coin contre la vitre, et tendit le bras vers Castiel.

Celui-ci fit quelques pas dans sa direction, alors de prendre la main de Dean dans la sienne pour la poser sur son bras. Ce dernier serra plus fort qu’à son habitude, se concentrant sur le pouls de son ami. Il voulait pouvoir prouver à sa patronne qu’elle se trompait. Mais les battements du cœur de Castiel étaient très rapides, trop rapides. Et Dean entendit clairement le tremblement de la respiration de son ami lorsque leurs mains entrèrent en contact. Lorsqu’il bougea sans y songer sa main, la faisant glisser le long du bras de son ami, remontant pour le tenir juste en dessous de son épaule, il entendit celui-ci peiner pour déglutir, et prendre une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer sa respiration qui tremblait de nouveau.

D’accord, peut-être que Dakota n’avait pas si tort que ça.

 

**

Lorsque Dean le remarqua, lorsqu’il comprit ce que cela signifiait, il se demanda s’il ne devait pas y faire quelque chose. Son premier instinct fut de prendre la décision de ne plus toucher Castiel. Cependant, il se rendit rapidement compte que c’était presque impossible, pour la simple raison que leurs contacts étaient trop fréquent.

Il n’avait jamais remarqué avant le nombre de fois où il posait sa main sur l’épaule de son ami, la tapant doucement avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur son bras en s’éloignant de lui, même lorsque Castiel ne l’aidait pas à trouver son chemin. Il n’avait jamais remarqué combien ils se tenaient proche l’un de l’autre, la notion d’espace personnel qu’il se souvenait avoir voulu garder au début semblait avoir disparue de leur relation et il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir quand cela était arrivé. Maintenant il remarquait qu’il ne devait pas s’assoir aussi près de son meilleur ami sur le canapé, que peut-être avoir leurs genoux irrémédiablement en contact n’était pas commun. Et surtout, que s’endormir aussi proche de son meilleur ami, et avoir sa tête allant reposer sur son épaule à un certain moment de la nuit n’était définitivement innocent.

Cependant, ce qui l’étonna le plus n’était pas tous ces gestes, mais à quel point il lui était impossible de ne pas les faire. Il posait naturellement sa main sur lui, il s’asseyait à une distance proche de zéro sans y penser, il posait par réflexe sa tête par-dessus celle de Castiel quand cette dernière tombait sur son épaule pendant son sommeil. Ces gestes étaient aussi courants et instinctifs que l’était le fait de lui dire bonjour. Et Dean n’essaya que très peu de temps d’y remédier, parce qu’il se rendit immédiatement compte qu’il n’avait aucune envie d’arrêter d’agir ainsi.

Réaliser cela ne le fit pas paniquer. Cela le terrorisa. Il n’arrivait plus à retrouver ce pur état de calme qu’il trouvait autrefois en présence de Castiel. Maintenant, chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, il sentait son estomac se tordre et sa gorge enfler, un millier de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il refusait de les envisager pleinement.

Il essaya de se dire que ce n’était que de l’amitié, que leur amitié était spéciale et unique, qu’elle était particulière et avait sa propre façon d’être, à leur image à tous les deux. Mais il savait qu’il se mentait, parce qu’il savait qu’il n’était pas censé ressentir un picotement au bout des doigts lorsqu’il touchait la peau de son ami. Et qu’aucun cœur ne battait si rapidement pour autre chose que de l’amour.

Ce fut ce simple mot qui une fois parvenu à ses pensées le tétanisa. Il passa près d’un mois à essayer d’y mettre de l’ordre, et à comprendre ce qui lui faisait le plus peur dans cette histoire. Mais il n’y parviendra pas.

Ce fut un soir alors qu’il marchait avec Castiel, un de ces soirs qui avait été ses nuits préférées pendant l’année passée et n’était maintenant qu’une torture, que son esprit sembla enfin raisonner de nouveau. Il faisait légèrement plus frais que d’habitude, dû à l’arrivée de la fin de l’automne. A chacun de leurs pas, ils écrasaient des feuilles mortes dans un bruissement qui était le seul son présent dans le parc où ils avaient échoué. Il y avait une légère brise qui animait ces mêmes feuilles défraichies au sol et qui faisait tomber celles qui avaient jusqu’ici réussit à s’accrocher à leur arbre. L’air sentait déjà l’hiver, et la pluie de l’après-midi l’avait aussi parfumé de cette odeur particulière de nature humide. Aucun d’eux ne parlait, et Castiel avança sans bruit vers un banc, s’y asseyant et tirant légèrement sur le bras de Dean pour que celui-ci le suive.

Ils s’assirent à ce qui aurait été considéré comme trop proche, mais qui était simplement parfait du point de vue de Dean. Sa main descendit du bras de Castiel, la posant à côté de celle de son ami, le dos de leurs mains se touchant, sans qu’aucun d’eux n’en fasse mention. Il se demanda si Castiel regardait les étoiles, mais ne posa pas la question à voix haute, préférant écouter les sons qui étaient propres à la nuit, des sons auxquels il n’avait jamais prêté attention avant de perdre la vue. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit le corps de son ami se pencher contre le sien, et sa tête se poser sur son épaule, tout en étant légèrement penchée vers le ciel.

Puis, au loin derrière eux, il entendit deux personnes marcher d’un pas lent et de même allure, comme si elles marchaient côte à côte. Il reconnut le son de deux voix, celle d’une femme et celle d’un homme, parlant doucement, riant légèrement, et au vue du ton auquel ils se parlaient, Dean comprit qu’ils étaient certainement ensemble. Les deux personnes marchaient en se rapprochant du banc, mais prenait un autre chemin que celui sur lequel lui et Castiel étaient, aussi ils restaient à plusieurs mètres dans leurs dos.

Dean ne faisait pas très attention à ce qu’ils disaient, mais il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer les mots de la jeune femme, « Regarde, » dit-elle, et Dean l’imagina pointer de la tête la direction dans laquelle se trouvaient lui et son ami. « Tu crois qu’on a l’air aussi adorable qu’eux ? 

\- Les deux types sur le banc ? » demanda l’homme qui l’accompagnait. « J’espère, » souffla-t-il après une pause. Dean entendit la jeune femme rire légèrement, puis il entendit un bruissement de vêtements, et dans son esprit, l’homme passait son bras par-dessus son épaule, et elle posait sa tête contre lui.

Il ne fut pas capable d’écouter le reste de leur conversation, parce que son esprit s’agita de nouveau. Cependant, cette fois-ci, aucune douloureuse peur n’accompagna ses pensées. Juste une pure révélation simple et claire, qui semblait tout illuminer autour d’elle. Il aimait Castiel. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, et il n’arrivait soudainement plus à comprendre pourquoi il essayait de fuir ce fait. Castiel n’était pas, n’était plus ou n’avait jamais été, juste un ami. Il était la personne qui lui évitait d’être perdu, pas parce qu’il retrouvait son chemin lorsqu’il était là, mais parce qu’il se fichait d’être perdu s’ils étaient ensemble. Il était celui qui lui donnait l’impression d’être chez lui, peu importe où il se trouvait. Il voulait être adorable avec Castiel. Il se fichait qu’on les regarde comme un couple. Il voulait qu’ils en soient un.

Ses pensées transformèrent la courbe de sa bouche en un sourire. Il posa sa tête contre celle de l’ancien ange avant de murmurer, « On rentre ? » Parce que c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait dire pour le moment. Et il savait qu’il aurait besoin d’aide pour la suite.

 

**

Lui et Dakota n’avait plus abordé le sujet depuis le jour où elle lui avait dit de faire attention aux battements du cœur de Castiel. Elle n’avait pas relancé la conversation, pensant que celui-ci ne voulait pas en parler, ou bien qu’elle avait eu tort. Lui n’en avait pas reparlé parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à faire de tri dans le bazar qu’était devenu sa tête. Alors quand un matin il lui rappela ce qu’elle lui avait dit, avec une légère hésitation, et une chaleur recouvrant ses joues, le sourire de son amie brillait dans sa voix.

« J’avais raison, » chantonna-t-elle en claquant ses deux mains ensemble.

Dean voulu feindre l’agacement devant sa jubilation, mais ce fut un sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il répondit, « Arrête de te réjouir, et aide-moi. »

Dakota prit une grande inspiration, voulant d’abord qu’il lui raconte s’il avait remarqué plus que le pouls et la respiration tremblante. Dean ne voyait aucune raison de mentir, ou de cacher quoique ce soit. Il avait une complète confiance en elle après plus d’une année passée à ses côtés. Alors il parla de tout les gestes qu’il venait de remarquer, mentionna le fait qu’il avait eu peur, mais aussi qu’il était sûr de lui.

« Tu vas lui dire quand ? » avait-elle finit par demander, impatiente.

« J’en ai aucune d’idée, » soupira-t-il en réponse, et il put presque entendre le sourire de Dakota disparaitre alors qu’elle soupirait d’exaspération.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser ruiner un truc pareil, crois-moi. Si on a besoin de le faire version enfants de dix ans, avec moi qui vais lui dire que tu voudrais être avec lui, je le ferais. Ouais, en fait, je serais même ravie de faire ça, juste pour voir la tête qu’il tirerait, » elle rit pour elle-même avant de reprendre. « Dean, vous êtes fous l’un de l’autre. Tu n’as aucun doute pour ce qu’il ressent pour toi, tu n’as aucun doute sur ce que tu ressens pour lui, alors c’est quoi le problème ? »

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette question. Il haussa brièvement une épaule, puis gratta l’arrière de sa tête. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait aucun véritable problème. Il n’avait pas peur de ses sentiments, ce qui était très certainement une première pour lui, mais, « Je n’ai aucune idée de comment faire. 

\- Comment faire quoi ? » lui demanda son amie en s’appuyant contre le comptoir de la librairie.

« Comment … comment … » hésita Dean, avant de passer une main sur son visage, se pinçant l’arête du nez avant de reprendre. « Comment je suis censé lui dire. Comment je suis censé agir avec ça maintenant. Je sais ce que ressens, mais … quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe après ? Je lui dis, et quoi ? On fait quoi ?

\- Il n’y a pas de mode d’emplois. Tu fais comme tu as fait avant, et puis tu t’adaptes à ce qui vous convient.

\- Et si j’ai jamais fait avant ?

\- T’es bien déjà sorti avec quelqu’un, » répondit Dakota. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le silence de Dean. « Non ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

Il soupira, « Rien de sérieux.

\- Okay, alors laisse le faire.

\- Ça risque de pas aider non plus, » répondit-il en riant. Il ferma le poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume pour évacuer le stress que lui causa le silence de son amie.

« Pour ce qui est de comment lui dire, » commença-t-elle d’un ton plus sérieux, « Je n’ai aucun conseil à te donner, c’est à toi de choisir la façon qui te semble la plus appropriée. Fait ce qui te vient sur le moment. Tu n’as déjà pas à t’inquiéter d’un éventuel rejet, ça devrait aider. Pour ce qui est de la suite … eh bien, au vue de ce que tu m’as raconté, vous agissez déjà pas mal comme un couple. Sûrement que vous retiendrez encore moins ce genre de gestes. Mais si tout a été naturel jusqu’ici, il n’y a aucune raison pour que la suite ne le soit pas. »

Sa voix avait été douce et emplie de sagesse, exactement du genre qu’il avait besoin d’entendre à ce moment. Il sourit dans sa direction, murmurant un merci sincère. Encore une fois, il savait qu’elle lui souriait tendrement juste avant de faire un pas vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il fut légèrement surpris de son mouvement au départ, mais il l’entoura rapidement de ses propres bras, se penchant en avant pour poser le côté de sa tête contre la sienne, alors qu’elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour que son menton atteigne la sienne.

La cloche de la boutique retentie, et ils rompirent leur étreinte. Alors qu’elle reposait ses talons sur le sol, Dakota tourna la tête vers la porte, et sourit en voyant qui venait d’entrer, « Salut, Cas.

\- Bonjour, » répondit-il sur un ton assez froid. Elle dit au revoir à Dean, alors que celui-ci prenait sa canne et se dirigeait déjà un bras tendu vers Castiel. Mais elle remarqua que son expression était anormale, puisqu’au moment où Dean posa sa main sur lui, ce fut une lueur de douleur qui traversa son regard bleu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s’il allait bien, mais les deux hommes quittaient déjà la boutique, sourire aux lèvres pour l’un, regard brillant de tristesse pour l’autre.

De son côté, Dean perçut de plus en plus au cours de la soirée que quelque chose n’allait pas avec son ami. Celui-ci semblait le fuir, et quelque chose dans sa respiration était inhabituelle, différente du tremblement qu’il y percevait habituellement. Lorsqu’il le questionna à ce propos, ils étaient devant la porte de son appartement, et l’ancien ange semblait hésiter à y entrer.

« Mec, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu es bizarre aujourd’hui, tu vas bien ? 

\- Ce n’est rien, » répondit-il évasivement. Puis il prit une grande respiration. « Je pense que je ne pourrais pas revenir avant un moment. »

Dean déglutit difficilement, tentant de figer ses traits pour ne pas que son ami y voit une quelconque douleur. « Tu pars pour une chasse ? » arriva-t-il à demander.

« Oui, » dit Castiel, semblant ne pas vouloir en parler.

« Et … tu dois partir maintenant ? » l’interrogea Dean, répétant _non_ dans sa tête en espérant que ce soit la réponse de son ami.

« Oui, » dit-il à nouveau, et l’autre contracta sa mâchoire tout en acquiesçant.

« Fais gaffe, » lui demanda-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire, incapable de faire le tri dans tout ce qu’il voulait lui dire, comprenant que ce n’était certainement pas le moment de lui parler de ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

Castiel allait partir, tirant légèrement sur son bras tout en faisant un pas de côté pour que Dean le lâche. Mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, il l'attira plus près et le serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentit son ami se crispé, avant de rendre rapidement l'étreinte pour s'écarter à nouveau, s’arrachant à l’emprise de Dean.

« Au revoir, Dean, » dit-il rapidement, la voix plus rauque que d'habitude, presque comme s'il s'étranglait.

Puis il fit un pas en arrière, et s'en alla, laissant Dean sans sa présence et son repère. Celui-ci tendit le bras sur le côté pour trouver la porte de son appartement, posant la main sur la poignée alors que l’autre prenait les clés dans sa poche. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, pas simplement parce que Castiel était parti, mais parce qu’il y avait eu quelque chose dans son attitude, quelque chose qui le fit immédiatement s’inquiéter lorsqu’il n’entendit plus le son de ses pas.

 

**

Ce soir-là il s'endormit avec du AC/DC, légèrement trop fort, mais aucun voisin ne vint se plaindre alors il ne baissa pas le volume. Il laissait le son de la guitare électrique noyer ses pensées dans lesquelles il se perdait. Il aurait aimé sortir pour y voir plus clair, mais seul il n'osa pas.

Dean laissa passer trois jours, avant de commencer à s'inquiéter pour Castiel. Maintenant qu'il le savait humain, et plus faible qu'avant, il avait souvent peur qu'il soit blessé, ou pire. S’il avait assez confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il savait se débrouiller, il n'arrivait pas en s'en empêcher.

A la fin de la semaine, c'est Dakota qui lui demanda où l’autre homme était parti, et pourquoi aussi longtemps. Dean se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et elle n'ajouta rien.

Trois jours plus tard, ce fut Hamish qui lui demanda où était son ami, et Dean avait dû se mordre la langue pour répondre calmement. Il sentit la main de Dakota passer sur son épaule et il ferma fortement les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil, retenant des larmes de tomber de derrière ses paupières closes. Plus tard, il entendit Dakota dire à son fils d'éviter le sujet, et le petit ne comprenait pas, mais il ne demanda plus.

Une semaine et demie plus tard, ce fut un client régulier qui s'étonna de l'absence de « cet homme adorable qui est toujours avec vous ». Dean était content que l'autre soit aveugle, parce qu'au moins il n'avait pas à se forcer à sourire.

Quelques jours plus tard, il passa à la pizzeria accompagné de Dakota, et le serveur s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir vu lui et son « éternel compagnon » depuis si longtemps. Il entendit son amie lui faire signe de ne pas insister, et Dean se contenta d'un rapide sourire avant d’aller s’assoir.

Le lundi suivant, elle essaya de le faire parler, « Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, il avait un truc à faire.

\- Tu as eu le temps de lui parler de ...

\- Non, » la coupa-t-il tout en rangeant les livres dans le rayonnage. Elle n'insista pas, et ne posa pas plus d’autre questions sur le sujet.

A la fin de cette semaine, il craqua. A l'heure de leur pause déjeuner, alors qu'ils étaient au comptoir de la librairie, lui appuyé contre, elle assit dessus, il se pinça l'arrête de nez, soulevant ses lunettes de soleil à monture épaisse au passage et soupira. « Tu peux faire un numéro pour moi ? »

Elle tapa les chiffres qu'il lui donnait et lui mit son portable dans la main. Dean s'orienta jusque dans l'arrière-boutique, s'asseyant sur une chaise tout en écoutant sonner, murmurant encore et encore le mot _décroche_ jusqu’à ce que les longs bips s’arrêtent.

« Allo ? » fit la voix à l'autre bout du fils, et Dean sourit en l'entendant.

« Hey, Sammy, ça va ?

\- D–Dean ? » bredouilla la voix de son jeune frère. « Hey ! Oui et toi ?

\- Bien, » mentit-il espérant que son frère ne puisse pas lire aussi facilement en lui au téléphone qu’il le faisait en réalité.

« Je pensais justement passer à la fin de la semaine.

\- T'es pas sûr une chasse ?

\- Non, ça fait un moment que c'est calme, on dirait que les monstres ont pris des vacances », plaisanta-t-il.

« Oh, depuis longtemps ?

\- Environs deux semaines que tout le monde prend du repos.

\- Okay ... » dit Dean, légèrement surpris, sentant une boule dans son estomac, il contracta sa mâchoire et enleva ses lunettes d'une main, les posant sur la table à côté de lui avant de la passer sur ses yeux.

La voix de Sammy résonna dans le combiné, « Pourquoi ?

\- Tu saurais pas où est Cas ? » demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question. Il mordit sa langue lorsque que son frère ne répondit pas immédiatement à sa question. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, _n’est-ce pas ?_

« Là tout de suite ? Non. Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours. Il allait bien, je crois. Je ne sais pas où il est parti, mais je pense qu'il se balade surement quelque part. J'ai l'impression qu'il le vie bien maintenant.

\- De quoi ?

\- De … tu sais, être humain. Je crois qu'il s'est habitué. Même s’il était bizarre les dernières fois où je l’ai vu, un peu dans la lune, rêveur. Mais bon, c'est Cas après tout.

\- Ouais, c'est Cas, » souffla Dean. Il se demanda si son frère avait une idée de combien ses mots étaient en train de lui faire du mal. Il se demanda pourquoi Castiel traînait visiblement dans le coin en allant très bien, mais ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle. Puis il se demanda pourquoi rêveur. Ne comprenant pas à quoi est-ce qu'un ange, même ancien ange, pouvait bien rêver.

« Je pensais passer après-demain, si ça te va ? Je pourrai voir si Cas peut venir, si tu veux ?

\- Non, » répondit précipitamment Dean. « Oui viens demain, mais non n'amène pas Cas, » puis il se rendit compte que tout ça devait sonner bizarre pour son cadet, alors il tenta de se justifier, « Le dérange pas, il fait surement quelque chose.

\- Comme tu veux, » lui répondit Sam, d’une voix légèrement trainante, indiquant qu’il se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir son frère. Il ne lui posa pas de questions cependant.

Ils passèrent le reste de la conversation à prendre des nouvelles. Des autres chasseurs dans le cas de Dean, et de Dakota et son fils dans le cas de Sam. Ils raccrochèrent dix minutes plus tard, mais Dean resta longtemps la tête entre ses paumes à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Castiel ne veuille plus venir le voir.

 

**

Sam était dans l’appartement de son frère, celui qu’ils avaient visité ensemble il y a presque un an et demi maintenant. Il était assis à sa table, regardant autour de lui les murs beiges pales dénués de décorations, et les meubles légèrement poussiéreux. Mais son regard était irrémédiablement attiré sur son ainé qui s’activait en cuisine pour leur préparer quelque chose à manger, comme il l’avait toujours fait.

Sam était étonné de la fluidité des mouvements de Dean, même s’il avait déjà remarqué à sa dernière visite comme celui-ci semblait plus à l’aise, plus sûr de lui. Le cadet avait parfois l’impression qu’il voyait à nouveau, parce que son frère ne semblait n’avoir presque plus aucun problème. Il se dit que cela venait de l’habitude, de l’expérience, et qu’au fond, il n’avait pas vraiment le droit de s’en étonner.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il ne lui avait pas rendus visite, reportant sans arrêt le moment où il devrait se confronter à son frère. Sa dernière visite s’était soldée par une dispute alors que Dean lui avait dit vouloir apprendre à se défendre à nouveau, celui-ci n’ayant pas dit à son cadet que c’était déjà le cas puisqu’il voulait savoir comment il réagirait avant de lui en parler. Leur dispute avait dégénérée, et bien qu’aucun des deux ne se souviennent ce qui avait été exactement dit, ils en étaient tous deux sortis avec l’impression que l’autre ne voudrait pas nécessairement le revoir. Ils avaient chacun attendu que l’autre fasse le premier pas, et Sam avait finalement appelé un jour à la librairie, le cœur trop lourd de ne plus parler à son frère et soulagé lorsqu’il entendit la voix de celui-ci, visiblement heureux d’enfin l’entendre.

Cependant, ils ne s’étaient pas revus en face à face depuis, retardant le moment, trouvant une excuse qu’ils savaient tous deux être fausse. Aussi, l’un comme l’autre était un peu nerveux, ayant peur de se quitter de nouveau en de mauvais termes.

C’est pourquoi Sam n’insista pas lorsque son frère refusa qu’il l’aide à préparer à manger, ou à mettre la table. Dean voulait autant prouver qu’il en était capable, que laisser son frère se reposer un peu.

Ils parlèrent de chasses tout en mangeant, Dean voulant s’assurer que son petit frère ne risquait rien, son instinct protecteur envers lui ne l’ayant pas quitté, et Sam ne lui rappela pas qu’il savait se débrouiller. Puis, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme ils l’avaient fait tout le reste de leur vie. Cela leur donna à tous deux l’impression que rien n’avait changé, alors qu’ils savaient le contraire. Sam n’avait même qu’à regarder son frère pour voir combien les choses avaient changés.

Après une hésitation, Dean décida de dire à son frère que Castiel venait souvent le voir, pas pour le faire culpabilisé de son absence, ni pour lui parler de ses entraînements, mais simplement parce qu’il voulait que son frère comprenne. Il expliqua que c’était lui qui l’avait aidé à être plus à l’aise avec tout ce qu’entrainait le fait d’être aveugle. Dean parla pendant un long moment, sans même s’en rendre compte, puis il remarqua que cela faisait un moment que Sam était silencieux, et il eut soudainement envie d’appuyer sur sa montre pour savoir pendant combien de temps il avait tenu un monologue sur son ami.

Il toussota, légèrement gêné, avant de prendre la décision qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. « Tu n'as pas remarqué un changement dans le caractère de Cas ? » demanda-t-il à son frère.

Sam sembla réfléchir à la question alors qu'il se renfonçait dans le canapé et prenait une gorgé de sa bière. « Oui … normal j'imagine puisqu'il est humain, maintenant.

\- Non, mais, je veux dire, avec toi. Il ne te parait pas plus ... je sais pas, amical ? _Différent_ , depuis ces derniers mois ?

\- Tu veux savoir quoi, exactement ? » interrogea suspicieusement Sam, avant de boire à nouveau.

Dean laissa retomber sa tête en arrière contre le canapé et se passa les mains sur le visage. « Je sais pas ... » Les deux frères restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis l'aîné reprit la parole. « Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il passait me voir ? » dit-il, demandant de manière détournée la question qu'il avait vraiment en tête.

« Il me l'avait dit. Mais ça fait un bon moment qu'il ne me dit plus où est-ce qu'il va quand il n'est pas sur une chasse, » répondit son frère, après une pause, au moment où Dean allait lui reposé une autre question, celui-ci ajouta, « Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que c'était _toi_ qu'il allait voir. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi ?

\- Bah ... ces derniers mois, avant de partir il avait toujours une espèce de petit sourire rêveur, surtout lorsque je lui demandais où il allait. J'étais persuadé qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un … genre une petite copine. Je n’insistais jamais parce que je me disais qu'il finirait bien par m'en parler.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais dire par « rêveur » l'autre jour au téléphone ?

\- Non, c'était différent. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait l'air ... triste. Alors qu'avant il avait toujours le sourire, » et sur la fin de sa phrase, Dean pouvait entendre le sourire en coin de son petit frère. Et il sut que celui-ci se moquait de lui.

« A quel point tu te fous de moi exactement ? » grinça-t-il.

Sam explosa de rire, et Dean serra ses mâchoires l’une contre l’autre, fermant ses doigts en un poing tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume en voulant contenir son énervement. Toujours en riant à moitié, le cadet répondit, « Excuse-moi, mais ... ça va faire des mois que je pense que Cas se précipite de partir à chaque fois qu'il a fini une chasse pour aller retrouver sa petite amie et j'apprends que c'est toi qu'il part retrouver !

\- Et c'est un problème ? » demanda Dean d'un ton brusque et ferme. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça, ni de le dire sur ce ton, mais il avait besoin d'une réponse. Il avait besoin de l'avis de son frère, et avec uniquement son ton rieur comme information, il était incapable de dire si son frère se moquait de l'idée ou non.

« C'en est un pour toi ? » demanda son frère en retour. Et Dean sentit son estomac brûler à la perspective que c'était le dernier moment qui lui restait pour choisir de fuir au lieu d'être honnête.

« Je pense que ce n'est plus autant un problème que ça aurait pu l'être. »

Ses mots tombèrent, et flottèrent entre les deux frères pendant plusieurs secondes. Dean se sentait comme au bord du gouffre, redoutant le moment où Sam prendrait la parole pour l’insulter et lui demander ce qui n’allait pas chez lui, le moment où son petit frère se lèverait et claquerait la porte pour cette fois ne plus jamais revenir. Mais Sam se taisait, et Dean n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Dis quelque chose, bordel, » le supplia-t-il, la voix basse.

« Pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps pour me le dire ? » Il y avait une sorte de peine dans sa voix, et l'aîné cligna plusieurs fois des yeux de surprise.

« Te dire quoi ?

\- Que vous êtes ensemble. Je veux dire, je peux imaginer que tu ais flippé au début, je te connais, mais ... merde ça va faire des mois maintenant.

\- Sammy, arrête, on n'est pas ensemble.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non ! On est ... oui, il passe le plus clair de son temps ici, et oui, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il est intéressé, et oui, moi aussi je ... je le suis, » affirma-t-il presque autant pour lui-même que pour son frère, « mais on n’est pas ensemble.

\- Et vous attendez quoi alors, ma bénédiction ? » lâcha Sam légèrement perdu. « Si tu veux être avec lui et lui aussi, alors c'est quoi encore votre problème ? »

Dean se redressa légèrement, confus par le ton pressé utilisé par son petit frère, comme si celui-ci attendait ce moment depuis des années. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose, mais Sam lui coupa la parole.

« Non, Dean, on ne fixe pas autant, ni avec une telle intensité son meilleur ami dans les yeux si on est purement hétéro et pas intéressé par lui. Et l’espace personnel ça existe, aussi.

\- Attend, attend, attend, tu savais ?!

\- J'avais rien vu, mais maintenant qu’on en parle, ouais, tout fait sens ! » éclata Sam en écartant les bras devant lui, comme s’il désignait une centaine de preuve invisible qui était sous ses yeux, son frère l’entendant juste bouger les bras sans vraiment comprendre ce qu’il faisait. Ce dernier se prit la tête dans ses mains et le cadet prit une grande gorgée de sa bière. Les deux soupirèrent en une parfaite synchronisation.

Le silence retomba à nouveau entre eux durant quelques instants, leur laissant à tous les deux le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis avec un soupire Sam demanda, « Donc, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Tu l'as vu plus que moi depuis ces quatre dernières semaines. »

Sam avala une nouvelle lampée d’alcool, il resta silencieux quelques secondes, pensant que son frère développerait, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » demanda-t-il finalement d’un ton accusateur et las.

« J'en ai aucune putain d'idée, » soupira l’ainé. Il entendit Sam reprendre une gorgée et il retourna sa tête vers lui, « Mais il y a encore quelque chose à boire dans ta bouteille ?! »

Son petit frère resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'avouer honteusement, « J'ai pris la tienne.

\- … Connard.

\- Désolé.

\- Te jouer d'un _aveugle_.

\- Pas ma faute si tu étais trop occupé à piailler sur ton possible futur petit ami.

\- Connard, » répéta-t-il alors que son frère se mit à rire. Dean se passa de nouveau une main sur le visage, à la fois gêné et soulagé que Sam soit au courant. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher une légère angoisse de lui tordre le ventre.

« J'ai ta bénédiction ? » demanda-t-il soudainement. Et s'il ne pouvait pas voir le regard de Sam, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que son frère le regardait comme s’il était un idiot.

« Fonce, » lui dit simplement Sam, résistant à toute envie de se moquer de lui, parce qu'il savait que celui-ci avait désespérément besoin de son soutien.

 

**

Le lendemain, il attendit impatiemment sa première pause de la matinée pour demander à Dakota de lui composer un numéro de téléphone, ignorant sa remarque sur de fait qu'il avait fait tellement de progrès que c'était aberrant qu'il n'est pas appris à se servir d’un téléphone. Elle ajouta qu’il en existait des spécialement conçu pour non-voyant, et Dean prit mentalement l’information en note.

« Contente-toi de taper, s'il te plait.

\- Je peux au moins savoir qui tu appelles ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement agacée.

Il lui sourit avec une légère arrogance, « Cas !

\- Donne-moi ces fichus chiffres, » rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement. Elle lui posa ensuite de téléphone dans la main et le poussa doucement dans l’arrière-boutique, un petit ricanement d’une enfant venant de faire une bêtise s’échappant de ses lèvres alors qu’elle refermait la porte. Dean l’imaginait fière d’elle et ne put s’empêcher de soupirer fasse à son attitude, malgré l’amusement qu’il y trouvait. Mais c’était surtout un encouragement que lui apportait la réaction de son amie. « Et dire que tu es mère de famille, » dit-il à son attention, parlant assez fort pour qu’elle l’entende à travers la porte.

Puis, il se retrouva seul devant chaque sonnerie.

À la première, il songea à raccrocher.

À la seconde, il eut la brutale réalisation qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

À la troisième, il se dit que peut-être Castiel ne voulait pas le voir ou l'entendre.

À la quatrième, il pensa qu'il s'était trompé et que Sam avait eu raison pour sa petite amie, et qu'il était actuellement avec elle, et qu'il avait détesté chaque seconde passée avec lui car cela l'avait retenu loin d'elle.

À la cinquième sonnerie, il entendit la voix de l'ancien ange répondre au téléphone.

« Salut, Cas, » dit-il, la gorge sèche et le cœur tentant de se frayer un chemin hors de sa poitrine par la force.

« Dean ? » fit la voix étonnée de Castiel, et l'interpellé se sentait stupide de sourire comme ça. Il entendait la voix de son frère se moquer de lui et lui dire qu'il avait douze ans, mais il s’en fichait parce qu’il adorait la façon dont il prononçait son prénom. Non, elle n’avait rien à voir avec la façon dont les autres le prononçaient.

« Oui, c'est moi. Je ... hum ... Ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu, et ..., » il se mit à rire tout seul, « Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, » et il rit de nouveau légèrement. Il entendit Castiel rire doucement à l'autre bout de la ligne, et son sourire s'agrandit. « J'aimerais que tu passes. Si tu veux, bien sûr. »

Dean attendit que son ami réponde, se mordant la langue plus fort à chaque seconde où il restait silencieux. Il entendit un millier de fois la voix de Castiel lui répondre non en se moquant de lui, sa voix prenant dans l’esprit de Dean un ton qu’il ne lui avait jamais connu, un ton cruel et moqueur.

« J'aimerais aussi, » répondit finalement la voix grave à l’autre bout du fil.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Castiel sonna à la porte de Dean, et celui-ci se précipita pour ouvrir, se maudissant lui-même pour être aussi niais. Il laissa à l'ancien ange le temps d'entrer et d'enlever sa veste avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort, posant sa tête dans son cou et respirant son odeur si rassurante qui lui avait tellement manquée. Cette odeur qui lui rappelait tellement les nuits passées à marcher dehors, se perdant dans une ville qui leur était de moins en moins inconnue au fil du temps.

Puis ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Dean venant s’assoir juste à côté de lui, pour qu’une fois encore, ils se tiennent bien trop près l'un de l'autre. Et le genou de Dean trouva instinctivement appuie sur celui de Castiel, et leurs bras se touchèrent de tout leur long, leurs peaux nues entrant en contact puisque l’un comme l’autre portait un t-shirt à manches courtes. Focalisé sur le son de la respiration de Castiel, Dean était capable de l'entendre trembler à chaque fois que leurs peaux se rencontraient. Il se laissait bercé par le son de la voix extrêmement grave, qui tentait de justifier son absence par l’envie de voir tous ces endroits dont il lui avait parlé, et Dean ne douta pas vraiment que c'est ce qu'il avait fait, il n'arrivait juste pas à croire que c'est la vraie raison de son absence.

Alors qu’il tentait d’expliquer qu’il voulait visiter le pays, Dean tourna la tête vers son ami, et il savait que son visage était beaucoup trop près de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il fixa ce qu'il espéra être les yeux bleus de l’autre, tentant se remémorer leur exacte forme, leur exacte couleur, la brillance qu'ils prenaient et la façon dont ils se plissaient lorsque celui à qui ils appartenaient ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il sourit légèrement, sentant le souffle de Castiel contre sa peau, se sachant à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

« Et là, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Cas ? » murmura-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

Castiel, lui, aurait pu jurer que l’homme en face de lui avait retrouvé la vue. Parce que ses indescriptibles yeux verts étaient plantés dans les siens et le regardait avec une intensité qui l'empêchait presque de respirer, et qui affola son cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'était habituellement par sa présence.

Et Dean évidemment, était capable d'entendre tout ça. Il n'empêcha pas son sourire de s'agrandir lorsqu'il sut que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'est que pure vérité.

« M'embrasser, peut-être ? »

Sa voix était douce, un souffle contre les lèvres de Castiel, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses pupilles grignotant le bleu de ses yeux à l'en faire disparaître, et il était incapable de retenir un souffle tremblant de quitter ses lèvres. Un souffle chaud qui atteignit les lèvres de Dean comme la plus douce des caresses.

« Je peux ? » dit Castiel incertain, demandant la permission, la garanti que la proposition de l'homme en face de lui était bien réelle, la garantit qu'il avait bien cette chance.

Ces simples mots et le son de sa voix suffisant à Dean pour fermer la distance entre eux, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait, lui aussi. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus simplement imaginer ce à quoi Castiel pouvait ressembler d'aussi près, et qu'il veut le sentir. Il voulait sentir son visage contre le sien, et redécouvrir la courbe de ses lèvres d'une façon dont il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion avant. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, goûtant du bout de sa langue la douceur de sa peau, prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes alors que sa main se posait sur sa joue, la découvrant mal rasée. Les mains de Castiel se posèrent bientôt sur son corps, alors que sa langue pénétrait la bouche de Dean. Ce dernier était tellement concentré sur les sensations qu'il ressentait, qu’il pouvait affirmer qu'aucun des baisers qu'il avait eu avant n'avait jamais été comme celui-ci. Il était incapable de dire de quoi cela venait exactement, mais il en était simplement heureux.

Il poussa légèrement Castiel en arrière, se penchant au-dessus de lui tout en l'embrassant. Celui-ci s'allongea sur le canapé, reposant sa tête sur l'accoudoir alors que Dean glissait son corps le long du sien. Lorsque leurs torses se retrouvèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils pouvaient tous deux sentir le cœur de l'autre battre fortement, comme s'ils s'étaient lancés dans une compétition pour savoir lequel frapperait le plus fort et qu'ils étaient incapable de désigner un vainqueur.

Puis, Dean abandonna les lèvres de son ange pour embrasser ses joues, les lignes de sa mâchoire et descendre sur son cou. Castiel pencha sa tête en arrière, lui laissant libre place, un gémissement faisant trembler sa gorge lorsque Dean aspira la peau de son cou entre ses lèvres.

Soudainement, les mains de Castiel s'immobilisèrent dans son dos, et son corps se figea, aucun son ne sortit plus du fond de sa gorge. « Non, » dit la voix rauque de celui-ci sur un ton ferme et à la fois apeuré. « Arrête, Dean, non. »

L'interpellé s'arrêta immédiatement, se relevant légèrement avec l’un de ses coudes posé sur l’accoudoir à côté de la tête de l’homme qu’il embrassait, mettant fin à ses baisers et ses caresses. Castiel bougea sous lui, et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Dean s'écarta pour le laisser s'asseoir. Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, mais aucune ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres. Il se demandait quelle expression était sur le visage de Castiel, de la peine, de la rage ou de l’incertitude. Il essaya d’écouter attentivement, mais il était incapable de dire ce qu’il ressentait.

« Dakota, » dit l'ange en rompant le silence, prononçant ce prénom comme s’il portait le poids du monde, comme s'il était la clé de tout, comme la plus grande fatalité qui pesait au-dessus d'eux.

« Quoi, Dakota ? » demanda Dean perdu.

« Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. C'est … une femme adorable. Je ... je ne veux pas.

\- Cas de quoi est-ce que tu ... Attend, _quoi_ ? » cria pratiquement Dean, tellement la révélation le frappait soudainement. « Tu crois que je sors avec Dakota ?

\- Ce ... n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non ! Je ... non, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses un truc pareil ?

\- L'autre jour, elle était dans tes bras et vous sembliez si … heureux ... j'ai pensé ... vous vous entendez si bien. Et tu adores son fils.

\- J'adore Hamish, et j'adore Dakota, mais … non, » dit-il en réfléchissant à ce à quoi pouvait faire référence Castiel. Il soupira en comprenant avant de reprendre, « Si tu parles de la fois à laquelle je pense, je venais juste de lui dire que moi aussi j'avais un faible pour toi. »

Castiel resta silencieux quelques secondes, de longues secondes frustrantes pour Dean qui ne savait toujours pas ce que pouvait ressentir l’homme à côté de lui. Puis ce dernier demanda d'une voix incertaine, « Tu as un faible pour moi ?

\- Tu as cru que c'était quoi à l'instant, exactement ?" l'interrogea Dean en riant nerveusement.

« Donc tu ... voulais m'embrasser ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et tu ... veux être avec moi ?

\- Ouais, » répéta Dean en souriant tendrement, et face au silence de Castiel il se sentit à nouveau gêné, « Mec, pitié, je ne sais pas si tu es en train de te moquer de moi ou pas là, alors dis quelque chose. »

Il sentit le poids de Castiel disparaître du canapé alors que celui-ci se relevait, et pendant une seconde il eut envie de hurler. Puis, il l'entendit se placer face à lui, posant sa main sur sa joue avant de lentement la faire glisser le long de sa mâchoire, descendant cinq doigts joueurs dans son cou jusqu'à ce que sa paume soit posée sur son épaule, à l'endroit exacte où l'ange avait laissé sa marque des années plus tôt.

« Cas, » murmura Dean.

La main glissa plus bas, agrippant son bras et le relevant. De nouveau, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Mes yeux sont juste un peu plus bas, » indiqua doucement Castiel, et Dean baissa légèrement la tête, jusqu'à ce que l'autre l'arrête en murmurant « Parfait. »

Dean sourit à son ange, alors que ses yeux émeraude contemplaient sans le voir le bleu céruléen de ceux de Castiel. Lui laissait ses yeux se balader sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui, profitant de pouvoir admirer chaque détail de celui-ci d’aussi près, mais indéniablement c'était ses yeux qui le capturait.

« Embrasse-moi, » supplia Castiel, et sa voix était un doux murmure de chaleur contre la bouche de Dean. Ce dernier se pencha légèrement en avant, étant assez près pour savoir exactement où se trouvaient les jumelles de ses propres lèvres.

Lentement, leurs mains remontèrent toucher la peau de l'autre, caressant et laissant une trace électrique sur leur passage, modifiant la respiration de celui qui les vivaient. Puis, Castiel fit se rasseoir Dean dans le canapé, posant un genou de chaque côté de son corps, il s'assit sur ses cuisses, l'obligeant à pencher la tête vers le ciel pour continuer à l'embrasser. Dean laissa ensuite ses lèvres dévorer de nouveau le cou de son ange, celui-ci glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en laissant des gémissements presque inaudibles quitter sa gorge en la faisant vibrer sous les suçons de l'homme.

Ils ne sauraient dire à quel moment Dean l’allongea sur le canapé, se repositionnant au-dessus de lui et collant leur corps. Et il se fichait de ne pas pouvoir admirer le spectacle que Castiel essoufflé par leurs baisers devait être, parce que lorsque les bras de l'ange le tenaient si près et si fort, il était chez lui.

Ils étaient tous deux tellement dans leur monde à ce moment, tellement proche l'un de l'autre que la sonnerie à la porte les fit sursauter comme s’ils avaient été électrocutés, Castiel mordant la lèvre de Dean en se redressant.

« Désolé ! » s'empressa de dire l'ange, alors qu'ils s'écartaient l’un de l’autre comme deux adolescents pris sur le fait. Il fallut une seconde à Dean pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

La sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre, suivit d'une voix féminine très reconnaissable, « Hey, Dean ! Désolé, de te déranger, mais j'ai une urgence et personne pour garder Hamish, tu pourrais jouer les baby-sitters, s'il te plait ? »

L'interpellé passa une main sur son visage, « Et merde. » Il se leva et commença à contourner le canapé pour aller vers la porte.

« Hum ... Dean ..., » l'arrêta précipitamment Castiel en se levant à son tour.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant dans sa direction. L'autre ne dit rien, cherchant certainement ses mots, mais Dean comprit tout seul. « Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Oui, » l’informa Castiel.

Dean passa alors une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger, et tira sur son t-shirt pour le remettre droit. « Je ne parlais pas de ça, » l'informa Castiel, l’interrompant dans son action, un sourire et un ton hésitant entre la gêne et la fierté résonnant dans sa voix.

« Là, on va avoir un problème, » admit Dean sourire aux lèvres alors que l’autre ria légèrement.

« Dean, tu es là ? » appela de nouveau la voix de Dakota.

« Une seconde ! » cria-t-il à son intention, puis à celle de Castiel « S’il te plait, dis-moi que tu es dans le même état.

\- Hum ... oui.

\- En fait c'est pire, parce que personne ne va pouvoir ouvrir cette fichue porte, » soupira-t-il, son amusement face à la situation commençant à disparaître.

« Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour y remédier ?

— Oh si, mais pas une seule qui nécessiterait aussi peu de temps, » répondit Dean en secouant légèrement la tête puis en se mordant l’intérieur de la lèvre en réalisant que ce genre de pensée n’allait pas l’aider. Il se passa de nouveau une main sur le visage, et soupira d'agacement. Puis il se remit à rire, tentant d'étouffer le son avec ses mains, bientôt Castiel le suivit, camouflant ses éclats de rire avec plus de succès que lui.

« Dean, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Dakota de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Oui ! Juste une seconde ! » articula Dean à travers son fou rire.

Après quelques instants, et après qu’ils eurent retrouvé leur calme, Castiel l'informa qu'il pouvait ouvrir la porte, et Dean marcha jusqu'à celle-ci, attrapant ses lunettes de soleil au passage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il savait que Castiel se tenait légèrement derrière lui, et il ne pouvait retenir son sourire.

« Salut, D- Cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ... Oh. _Oh_ ! Hum ... désolé, je ... je peux trouver quelqu'un pour Hamish, ne ...

\- Non, non pas de soucis, je m'en occupe. Ça va, mon petit ?

\- Je suis _pas_ petit ! » se défendit Hamish avant de croiser les bras.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ? » insista Dakota, « Je veux dire, je comprendrais et je ...

\- File, on s'occupe de lui.

\- Okay, c'est cool. _Vraiment_ cool, » et Dean avait le sentiment qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de la garde de son fils. « Ravie de t'avoir revu Cas, à tout à l'heure, » dit-elle avant d'embrasser le haut de la tête d'Hamish et de lui intimé d'être sage. Puis elle partit, le pas rapide et, Dean en était certain, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il tendit la main en direction d'Hamish, qui la lui prit et entra dans l'appartement. Le petit garçon avait emmené un jeu de société, sachant que Dean n'en avait pas. Ils jouèrent donc au Monopoly, Dean devant se fier entièrement à eux pour les transactions, sa place sur le plateau, le nombre désigné par le dé, soit tout ce qui concernait la partie. Ils jouèrent pendant plus d’une heure avant qu’il ne les accuse de tricherie, ce que tout deux nièrent avec très peu de conviction.

Ils continuèrent tout de même à jouer en modifiant les règles dès que l'un d'eux en trouvait une qui semblait rendre leur jeu plus amusant. Puis, soudainement, Hamish demanda. « Vous vous aimez ? »

Dean et Castiel restèrent un instant silencieux, et le premier avait l'impression que c'était l'un de ces moments où ils étaient supposés échanger un regard et lire dans l'esprit de l'autre pour savoir quoi répondre, sauf que ça ne risquait pas de leur arriver, alors il opta pour l'honnêteté, sachant qu’il pouvait parler sans crainte pour tous les deux en affirmant, « Oui.

\- Comme mon papa et ma maman ils s'aimaient ?

\- Non, » dit Castiel sans hésitation, et cela surpris légèrement Dean, qui se redressa inconfortablement dans son siège, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de chercher le dé sur le plateau. « Parce que je ne partirai pas, » ajouta finalement Castiel. Et l’autre ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

**

Lors de leur entrainement suivant, au moment où Dean poussa de nouveau Castiel dos contre le mur, les poignets fermement tenus entre ses doigts, ce dernier sut que cette fois ce n’était pas un accident. Leurs visages n’étaient qu’à quelques minuscules centimètres l’un de l’autre et contrairement à la première fois, leurs corps aussi étaient très, très proches.

Dean resta ainsi quelques secondes, et Castiel n’arrivait pas à fixer autre chose que ses lèvres, se demandant à quel moment celles-ci allaient enfin rejoindre des siennes. L’homme en face de lui les sépara, certainement pour dire quelque chose, mais il fut incapable de retenir son visage de fermer la distance et ses lèvres de chercher ses jumelles.

Dean fut légèrement surpris et desserra juste assez son emprise sur les poignets qu’il maintenait pour que ceux-ci s’échappent et que deux mains viennent se poser sur ses joues, attirant encore plus près son visage alors que ses lèvres étaient dévorées par celles de Castiel. Ses propres mains descendirent sur le corps de l’autre, se posant sur ses hanches et le plaquant plus fort contre le mur, appuyant son corps contre le sien. Positionné ainsi, il pouvait sentir à quel point ils en avaient autant envie l’un que l’autre.

Lorsque ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin sous le t-shirt de Castiel, relevant celui-ci avant de tirer dessus pour l’enlever, l’autre bougea ses hanches contre les siennes, le faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Il s’écarta pour retirer son t-shirt à Castiel, et quand ce dernier s’approcha pour de nouveau être collé à lui, Dean l’empêcha de reprendre ses lèvres, prenant son visage entre ses paumes pour le forcer à l’écouter. « Si on doit continuer comme ça, tu préfères pas qu’on aille dans la chambre ? »

Castiel se tut pendant une seconde, laissant à l’autre le temps d’apprécier son souffle haletant alors qu’il tentait visiblement de reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale avant de répondre. « Tu as besoin qu’on t’y emmène ? » demanda la voix grave avec une intonation clairement séductrice.

« Je pense que oui, » répondit-il sur le même ton, se penchant pour découvrir avec ses lèvres le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Castiel. Ce dernier glissa deux doigts à l’intérieur de l’avant du pantalon de Dean, là où il se fermait, et tira fermement dessus en entrainant l’homme avec lui alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la chambre.

Puis, Castiel fit reculer Dean, lentement en direction du lit, « Attention, » murmura-t-il juste quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne sente le bord du meuble contre sa jambe. Il tendit une main en arrière, touchant le matelas avant de s’allonger, attirant l’autre avec lui en agrippant sa nuque. Castiel s’allongea au-dessus de Dean, l’embrassant à nouveau, avec plus de tendresse cette fois. Les mains rugueuses de Dean décoiffèrent avec douceur les cheveux déjà en bataille de l’homme au-dessus de lui.

Il sentit les mains de Castiel tirer sur son t-shirt, et le laissa le lui enlever. Il se sentit incapable de bouger alors que les mêmes mains redescendaient le long de son corps pour défèrent l’attache de son pantalon pour l’en libérer, sa respiration tremblant alors que les Castiel continuait de le déshabiller. Il fut heureux de ne plus rien avoir dans lequel se sentir à l’étroit lorsqu’il l’entendit enlever ses propres vêtements. L’imaginant faire d’après les sons qu’il entendait. La fermeture éclair de son pantalon, le frottement du tissu contre sa peau alors qu’il l’enlevait, puis qu’il fit de même avec son sous-vêtement. Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il le sut totalement nu à son tour.

« Tu es magnifique, » souffla Castiel de façon presque inaudible.

Dean sourit en réponse, puis en tendant une main vers lui, il lui demanda « Rapproche-toi. Laisse-moi juger. » Il sentit le poids de Castiel s’étendre sur le matelas alors que celui-ci s’allongeait à sa gauche. Dean se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui, faisant glisser lentement ses mains de la base de son cou jusqu’à son bas ventre, traçant du bout de ses doigts le contour de ses muscles. Il évita la zone qui l’intéressait le plus et passa ses mains vers l’arrière, caressant les cuisses de Castiel. Celui-ci plia les jambes pour que Dean puisse continuer de longer son corps. Ce dernier se pencha relativement en arrière, évitant de trop bouger sur le corps de l’autre, mais ne voulant pas arrêter.

Lorsqu’il atteint ses mollets, il refit le chemin inverse avec tout autant de précaution et de tendresse, puis il se pencha en avant alors que ses mains prenaient en coupe de visage de Castiel.

« Je te retourne le compliment, tu es magnifique, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Castiel étendit ses jambes et Dean s’allongea entièrement sur lui, laissant ce qu’il avait jusque-là négligé, à raison, recevoir enfin l’attention qu’il méritait. La friction les fit tout deux gémir sans pour autant briser leur baiser. Castiel roula des hanches reproduisant de nouveau la même sensation, et Dean ne put bientôt s’empêcher lui aussi de bouger.

Castiel fit doucement basculer Dean sur le côté, inversant leur position pour être au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier écarta ses jambes de façon à ce que Castiel puisse se mettre en elles, provoquant encore plus de contact entre leurs sexes qu’auparavant. « Continue, » le supplia-t-il.

Puis Dean sentit une des mains qui maintenait sa nuque descendre le long de son corps, laissant une marque brulante sur son passage, jusqu’à les prendre tous les deux pour les caresser.

Dean agrippa les hanches de Castiel, le forçant à continuer ses vas-et-viens alors que lui-même continuait de bouger dans sa main. Il fut submergé par les gémissements que Castiel ne cherchait surtout pas à cacher, par la sensation de son corps glissant contre le sien, par le bruit de leurs respirations à l’unisson, par la main de son amant entre eux, et celle qui s’accrochait à sa nuque, par le goût de la peau de son amant sous ses lèvres. Il se sentit venir contre lui, gémissant son prénom alors qu’il se tendait dans sa main et contre lui. Son corps s’arqua, semblant rechercher un contact complet avec le sien. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le corps entre ses bras se contracter, et il le sentit venir contre lui, alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient à nouveau.

Castiel s’allongea complètement sur lui, reposant sa tête dans son cou alors qu’il tremblait. Dean referma son étreinte autour de lui d’un bras, alors que de l’autre il tira sur le drap pour les en recouvrir. Lorsqu’il cessa de trembler, Castiel s’allonger juste à côté de Dean, et prit sa main dans la sienne, tout en tirant sur le drap de l’autre pour rester en dessous.

« C’était génial, » murmura-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Oui, ça l’était, » souffla Dean.

Après quelques minutes, Castiel se redressa légèrement pour les essuyer l’un et l’autre, avant de jeter le drap par terre. « Où est-ce que tu les ranges ? » demanda-t-il à Dean en se relevant.

« Troisième tiroir de la commode en partant du haut, » répondit-il. « Dépêche-toi, » dit-il ensuite d’une voix plus basse.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda l’autre prévenant en ouvrant le tiroir et y prenant un drap.

« Non, je veux juste que tu reviennes, » avoua-t-il sans réfléchir, souriant à lui-même lorsqu’il entendit Castiel se retourner vivement pour le regarder.

Ce dernier déplia le drap et le lança en l’air, tout en le maintenant par deux bords, pour qu’il se dépose par-dessus le corps de Dean. Puis, il prit une couverture plus épaisse dans le même placard, et fit de même avec elle. Enfin, il rejoignit son amant qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

Après environ un quart d’heure, alors que Dean commençait à somnoler, Castiel bougea dans ses bras, s’écartant de son étreinte. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? 

\- Eteindre les lumières de la salle, » répondit-il comme si c’était évident.

Dean grogna en le laissant partir, « Tu es sûr que c’est nécessaire ?

\- Ce n’est pas un problème pour toi, mais moi, j’ai du mal à dormir quand les lumières sont allumées, » lui répondit-il.

Dean entendit le petit clic des interrupteurs, puis les pas de Castiel revinrent dans sa direction et il sentit de nouveau l’homme à ses côtés, se glisser sous les couvertures puis dans ses bras. Il sourit, pour aucune autre raison que la présence de l’homme qu’il aimait contre lui.

A son réveil, Dean étira doucement ses muscles, toujours recouvert par les couvertures, protégé par leur chaleur. Il se passa une main sur le visage, et se retourna, tendant la main sur le côté droit de son lit. Cependant, au lieu d’y trouver la présence rassurante de Castiel, il ne trouva qu’un vide froid, avec les couvertures rejetées vers lui. Il prit une grande inspiration alors qu’un monstre vicieux lui tordait et lui dévorait soudainement les tripes.

« Cas ? » murmura-t-il, en tâtonnant plus loin sur le lit, n’y trouvant que plus d’absence. Il se retourna et vérifia sans réel espoir l’autre côté. « Cas ? » appela-t-il de nouveau, légèrement plus fort.

Sa respiration s’accéléra alors que le monstre grossissait dans ses entrailles. Il commençait presque à douter que la douleur était uniquement mentale. Le noir qui l’entourait semblait devenir encore plus sombre, et il sentait son voile épais s’abattre sur lui lentement, le rendant engourdit, lui donnant l’impression que ses sensations étaient moins réelles.

« Cas ! » dit-il, son nom pratiquement crié, ayant besoin que Castiel franchisse le brouillard qui l’entourait et menait jusqu’à lui pour le guider hors de celui-ci. « Castiel ! » cria-t-il désespérément.

« Dean ? » dit une voix grave, qui lui semblait tellement lointaine, résonnant derrière un mur, étouffée. « Dean, » répéta la voix. Et l’interpelé pouvait entendre la voix se rapprocher, entendant même quelques sons obscurs de pas approchant dans sa direction. « Dean, je suis là. Je suis là, tu peux arrêter de m’appeler.

\- Cas ? » appela-t-il encore une fois, il tendit la main dans sa direction d’où il pensait que la voix venait. Il n’avait plus eu autant de mal à localisé quelqu’un depuis longtemps.

« Oui, Dean. Je suis là, » lui répondit-il, prenant la main qui était tendu vers lui dans la sienne, serrant fermement ses doigts autour d’elle, sentant ceux de l’autre serrer avec encore plus de force.

Dean tentait de s’accrocher à la sensation de la peau de la personne qu’il aimait, chassant le brouillard et l’ombre et le noir par sa présence. Et cela fonctionnait, ses sens semblait marcher à nouveau, la voix rassurante de Castiel ne provenait plus de derrière un mur qui l’amoindrissait, il sentait le lit sous lui, reprenait conscience de son environnement, étant capable de visualiser mentalement sa chambre, le reste de son appartement. Il retrouvait son chemin, guidé par celui qui restait son ange alors même qu’il était humain.

Dean tira sur la main qu’il tenait, attirant Castiel près de lui, ce dernier revenant s’assoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Leurs mains ne se séparèrent pas, point d’encrage entre eux. Et bientôt le poids de Castiel s’appuya sur le matelas alors que celui-ci prenait place en face de son amant. Il leva sa seconde main sur son visage, cinq petits points de pression sur la joue de celui qui revenait peu à peu.

« Ne pars plus, » dit finalement Dean après un silence, caressant de son pouce le dos de la main de l’autre.

« Je n’étais pas parti. J’étais dans la cuisine, je voulais préparer le petit déjeuner, comme tu le fais tout le temps, » justifia-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.

« Ne pars plus. Plus jamais, » la voix de Dean était sérieuse, et ses mots étaient lourds de significations, de demandes, de prières. Castiel prit une grande inspiration, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux de surprise.

« Où veux-tu que j’aille ? » demanda-t-il doucement en retour, voulant le convaincre qu’il n’avait nulle part au monde où être si ce n’était auprès de lui. Ses cinq doigts continuaient de glisser sur son visage, alors que son autre main pressait tendrement celle de Dean.

« Ailleurs. Que tu partes, que tu oublis de revenir, que tu ne veuilles plus revenir. » Dean laissa les mots tomber de sa bouche sans tenter de les retenir, il écoutait attentivement la respiration de Castiel pour percevoir ce que celui-ci ressentait. Un moyen plus fiable pour savoir les émotions de quelqu’un que ne l’était l’observation des émotions faciales. Et lorsque ses mots atteignirent l’ancien ange, celui-ci sembla presque blessé.

« Dean, je ne vais pas te quitter. Je n’en ai aucune envie, » le rassura-t-il, sourcils froncés, s’approchant un peu plus de son visage alors qu’il prononçait fermement ces mots, voulant qu’ils s’inscrivent dans son esprit.

« Promis ? 

\- Tu es ma définition d’être chez moi. Evidemment, je te le promets. »

Dean sourit, un sourire qui illumina ses yeux aveugles, et qui modifièrent aussi la courbe des lèvres de Castiel, s’arquant avec tendresse.

L’homme aux yeux émeraude leva deux doigts de sa main libre, les dirigeant lentement vers le visage de Castiel. Ils touchèrent sa peau juste au-dessus de sa narine gauche, puis entreprirent de descendre doucement, traçant le contour de son nez avant d’atteindre ses lèvres douces. Ils en firent le tour rapidement, puis Dean avança son visage à la rencontre du sien, guidé par les deux doigts qui touchaient la bouche de l’autre homme, les écartant juste avant que ses propres lèvres s’y déposent amoureusement.

Castiel sourit devant le manège de son amant, mais ne fit aucun geste pour l’interrompre, l’aider ou le faire aller plus vite. Il voulait profiter à chaque seconde de ce contact chaud qui faisait picoter sa peau, de la vue imprenable qu’il avait sur Dean, pouvant observer chaque tâche de rousseur, chaque étincelle dans ses yeux, chaque millimètre de son visage. Il ferma les yeux au moment où Dean approcha ses lèvres des siennes, voulant apprécier ce baiser à sa façon à lui, vivre chaque sensation plus intensément qu’avant, lorsque les yeux émeraude l’hypnotisaient, même d’aussi près.

Lorsqu’ils rompirent leur baiser, Castiel reprit la parole. « Toi, promet-moi. 

\- Quoi ? » demanda Dean surpris, fronçant les sourcils.

« Promet-moi que tu n’iras nulle part, » répéta Castiel, la voix douce et un sourire tout aussi tendre éclairant son regard.

« Parce que tu penses que j’en serai capable sans toi ? Je serais perdu à la seconde même où tu ne serais plus là. J’ai besoin de toi, Cas, » répondit Dean.

Celui-ci se demanda brièvement comment il arrivait à dire tout ça, ce qu’il ressentait sans aucune difficulté. Se demandant si cela venait du fait qu’il avait changé, du fait que c’était Castiel, son Castiel, du fait qu’il l’aimait, ou si, enfin, il se fichait du jugement que l’on pouvait lui accorder face à ces aveux qui n’étaient au fond que ses sentiments.

« Je te le promets, » conclu-t-il, au moment où deux mains prenaient son visage en coupe pour l’attirer dans un nouveau baiser, dans lequel il se perdit avec joie.

 

**

Cela faisait dix minutes que les deux hommes se disputaient la place de chef en cuisine. Dean arguant qu’il s’était toujours débrouillé jusqu’ici, et qu’il avait de toute manière plus d’expérience que l’autre en cuisine. Castiel lui, rappelant que la dernière fois que Dean avait voulu préparer quelque chose d’aussi compliqué, la cuisine avait été dans un état épouvantable et qu’il avait aussi presque mit le feu à l’appartement, en ayant fait passer le torchon proche de la flamme de la cuisinière à gaz, puis qu’il s’était lui-même brulé en mettant le feu à la manche de sa chemise en voulant réagir. Ce dernier contrait cette anecdote en la décrivant comme un incident isolé, mais son amant refusait de laisser filer. S’il était capable de se débrouiller avec des préparations simples et des plats pré-préparés, cela était différent lorsqu’il décidait de _vraiment_ cuisiner.

« Fait comme tu veux, mon ange, » ria finalement Dean, en levant les mains en signe d’abandon, faisant un pas pour s’écarter du plan de travail et laisser place à Castiel. Ce dernier le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, et bien qu’il ne soit pas capable de le voir, il put sentir le trouble de celui qui se tenait en face de lui. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je … ne suis plus un ange. Tu t’en rappelles, n’est-ce pas ? » hésita Castiel.

Dean fut légèrement surpris, puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure voulant se retenir de rire devant la réaction de son petit ami. Puis, tout en souriant il dit, « Oui, Cas, je me souviens, » se demandant mentalement comme il aurait décemment pu oublier ce genre de _détails_.

« Alors, pourquoi m’as-tu appelé comme ça ? » l’interrogea-t-il, et cette question cloua Dean sur place, parce qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il venait en effet de s’adresser à lui de cette manière. Il toussota légèrement.

« C’est … venu tout seul, » mentit-il en haussant une épaule, feignant que ça n’avait aucune importance. Mais l’autre ne le cru pas, se contentant de le fixer les yeux plisser, sachant que, sans réponse, Dean comprendrait. « Je … raaah ! Mais rien ! Rien ! Je le dirais plus ! » lâcha-t-il soudainement en se retournant et avançant une main en avant en direction du canapé. « Aucune importance, » marmonna-t-il en attrapant un épais livre en braille au passage, et s’asseyant.

« Dean, » l’appela doucement Castiel en quittant la cuisine et se dirigeant vers lui. « Explique-moi, » demanda-t-il en s’asseyant à sa droite, lui ôtant de livre des mains, refusant qu’il y ait soudainement des tabous entre eux alors qu’il n’y en avait aucun jusqu’ici.

« Rien, » continua de mentir Dean, se renfonçant de le canapé avec un air presque boudeur.

Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris en réalisant soudain ce que l’autre avait en réalité fait. « Tu … m’as donné un surnom ? » demanda-t-il incertain. Lorsque Dean rougit brutalement, devenant d’une couleur proche de celle d’une tomate, il sut qu’il avait deviné juste. « Tu …

\- La ferme ! » le coupa-t-il, levant sa main droite pour lui intimé de se taire. « Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ça. » Il se passa une main sur le visage, se relevant pour tenter encore une fois de fuir.

« Moi, si, » dit Castiel en l’attrapant par le bras pour le retenir. « Je … j’aime bien, » l’assura-t-il. Et, voyant Dean se passer une main embarrassée sur le visage, il l’attira plus près de lui pour lui répéter de nouveau, « J’aime bien. 

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, » répondit Dean d’une voix basse, avec un sourire feint.

Castiel se pencha en avant pour prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes, l’embrassant pour le faire taire. Dean s’écarta doucement, « Tu sais que t’as pas à faire ça ? » l’informa-t-il d’une voix rauque. Et si l’homme qui l’aimait aurait voulu démentir ce fait, il choisit de laisser passer pour le moment.

\- Dean, vraiment, _j’aime bien_. Je ne suis pas un ange, donc c’est faux lorsque tu m’appelle ainsi, mais … j’aime bien. J’aime l’idée d’être _ton_ ange, alors même que je n’en suis plus un, » expliqua Castiel en traçant de petit cercle sur la joue mal rasée de l’homme en face de lui avec son pouce.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Dean incertain, sa voix était étouffée comme si un nœud resserrait sa gorge. Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir capturer son regard pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était sérieux, il aurait voulu que Dean puisse voir comme il était sincère, voir comme il l’aimait, mais ce n’était pas possible ; ils ne leur restaient que les mots et les gestes, mais _son_ ange savait que cela serait suffisant. Alors, de nouveau, celui-ci se pencha pour l’embrasser, avec encore plus de douceur et d’affection que la première fois.

« Vraiment, » répondit-il, avant de reprendre leur baiser.

 

**

Ils allaient sortir faire un tour dehors et avait déjà fait quelques pas hors de l’appartement. Dean avait sa canne dans la main droite, et tenait Castiel avec son bras gauche, lorsqu’il s’arrêta net. Son amant fit un pas de plus avant de s’arrêter et de se retourner vers lui, « Tout va bien ? »

Dean leva une main sur son visage, au niveau de ses yeux pour vérifier son impression, « J’ai oublié mes lunettes, » dit-il, lâchant le bras de Castiel pour faire demi-tour, retournant sur ses pas en direction de l’appartement.

« Tu n’en as pas besoin, » fit remarquer l’autre homme qui n’avait pas bougé.

« Le regard fixe, ça gêne les gens, » lui rappela Dean en sans se retourner, continuant de marcher canne en avant.

Il l’entendit le suivre lorsqu’il reprit la parole, « Mais il n’y a que moi. » Et Dean s’arrêta cette fois, se retournant vers lui les sourcils haussés. « C’est avec moi que tu marches, et on ne va croiser quasiment personne. Et puis …, » il marqua une pause comme s’il hésitait à poursuivre. Puis il expira fortement, « Je préfère quand tu ne portes pas tes lunettes. »

L’adressé fronça des sourcils, « Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que … comme ça je peux observer tes yeux. En les regardant je sais comment tu te sens, si tu arrives à imaginer ce que je décris ou si je dois recommencer ou détailler plus.

\- Tu détectes comment je me sens en regardant mes yeux ? » s’étonna Dean en levant une main en l’air pour le couper.

« Eh bien, oui, » répondit-il comme si cela était une évidence.

L’homme aux yeux émeraude soupira, avec une fausse intonation amusée, « C’est de la triche ! »

Castiel resta silencieux une seconde, mais il prit une profonde inspiration et Dean comprit qu’il était légèrement exaspéré, ou plutôt qu’il s’en donnait l’air, puisque lorsqu’il reprit la parole il y avait un sourire dans sa voix. « Dit celui qui peut savoir comment je me sens rien que par la façon dont je respire. Je te signale que toi au moins, tu peux essayer de te détourner, de trouver un prétexte pour sortir de la pièce …

\- Qui ne fonctionne pas, » intervient Dean en marmonnant.

« Evidemment que cela de ne fonctionne pas, je te connais. Mais tu as déjà plus de chance d’y arriver. Que suis-je censé faire, moi ? Cesser de respirer ? »

Dean ria au ton presque outré que pris son ange. Puis il se retourna de nouveau, reprenant son chemin en direction de chez eux.

« Tu vas les chercher ? » l’arrêta Castiel d’un ton déçu. Une fois encore Dean s’arrêta pour se retourner vers lui. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la lèvre, ayant tout autant envie de lui faire plaisir, et sachant qu’il n’avait au final pas tort, mais étant néanmoins gêné de sortir sans. Il finit par acquiescer, légèrement honteux, avant de repartir jusqu’à leur porte.

Il fouilla pour les clés dans sa poche, déverrouillant et entrant, trouvant rapidement ses lunettes qu’il posait toujours au même endroit lorsqu’il rentrait chez lui. Il les mit tout en refermant la porte. Puis il avança, un de ses bras tendus cherchant celui de Castiel. Les deux hommes reprirent la position qu’ils avaient plus tôt et repartirent.

Ils ne mentionnèrent plus ce moment, se sentant tous deux relativement mal à l’aise sur cela. Mais lorsqu’après avoir marché pendant plus de trente minutes, Dean retira ses lunettes, laissant ses yeux du vert préféré de Castiel refléter la lumière des étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, et que ce dernier peinait à décrire. Bien que l’autre se souvienne d’un ciel étoilé, son ange voulait lui décrire celui-ci, voulait que ce soit celui-là que Dean se représentait, parce que celui-ci avait la particularité d’être le leur, celui sous lequel ils étaient ensemble, et non n’importe quel ciel étoilé qu’il avait un jour vu dans sa vie. Même si Castiel ne disait pas à voix-haute la raison pour laquelle il s’évertuait tant à le décrire, elle était claire pour celui qui l’aimait.

Dean ne se sentait pas aussi gêné qu’il l’aurait cru, il y avait effectivement très peu de personnes qui croisaient leur chemin, et il aimait entendre la tête de Castiel hésiter entre le regarder lui ou les étoiles. Se sentant aussi précieux que ces joyaux brillants dans le ciel, aussi important. Il caressa les mots dans son esprit, sans les dire à voix haute, _je t’aime_.

 

**

Dean hésitait depuis plusieurs semaines à demander ça à son ange, se sentant à la fois gêné et un peu idiot, et ce même s’il n’avait aucune raison de l’être. « Cas, est-ce que je peux … hum … non, laisse tomber, » bredouilla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Dean ? » demanda Castiel en faisant traîner l’unique syllabe de son prénom, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu’il ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu’il ne serait pas aller au bout de sa pensée.

« C’est juste que … tu sais, ce truc que les aveugles font. De toucher le visage des gens pour savoir à quoi ils ressemblent … tu crois que ça marche vraiment ? 

\- Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? S’ils le font, c’est que cela doit fonctionner.

\- Mais, je veux dire … comment … comment est-ce qu’ils arrivent à faire ça ?

\- Je … n’en sais rien. L’entrainement et l’habitude, je dirais, » répondit Castiel. Il observait le visage de Dean, celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, comme gêné par quelque chose. « Dean ? » insista-t-il pour le faire parler, « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Est-ce que je peux essayer avec toi ? » demanda brusquement Dean à peine Castiel eut fini de parler.

« D’accord, mais …, » dit-il, posant sa main sur celle de Dean dès qu’il vit celui-ci se crisper au seconde mot de sa phrase, « Je me demande juste si, puisque tu sais déjà à quoi je ressemble, ce n’est pas … inutile. 

\- Justement, je sais à quoi tu ressembles, donc je saurais à quoi est censé ressembler ce que je touche, » argumenta-t-il. Son ange l’observait toujours, ne se lassant pas de voir les émotions se battre sur son visage reflétant ses conflits intérieurs dus à ses incertitudes.

« D’accord, » murmura-t-il en se redressant et approchant la main de Dean qu’il tenait près de son visage. Celui-ci se redressa aussi, lui faisant face. Il leva son autre main avec hésitation, et lentement, du bout des doigts, il toucha les joues de Castiel, glissant lentement vers son nez. Ils en dessinèrent les contours, repassèrent plusieurs fois aux mêmes endroits, ils longèrent l’arrête de son nez plusieurs fois, avant de passer sur l’arcade de ses sourcils, les doigts de chaque main se séparant pour aller d’un côté et de l’autre du visage qu’ils étudiaient. Castiel ferma les yeux lorsque le bout des doigts de Dean caressa ses paupières, jouant avec ses cils et suivirent le contour de ses yeux à plusieurs reprises. Puis, ils descendirent jusqu’à sa bouche, traçant les lignes de ses lèvres. Le pouce gauche s’attarda sur sa lèvre inférieure, et il eut énormément de mal à se retenir de l’embrasser. Ensuite, Dean longea sa mâchoire et y posa ses paumes, ses doigts caressant la peau autour de son oreille.

Lentement il s’avança et déposa précautionneusement un baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel. C’était un baisé chaste, juste leurs bouches pressées tendrement l’une contre l’autre. Puis il posa son front contre celui de l’homme qu’il aimait, et murmura à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, « Merci. »

Castiel sourit, et murmura à son tour, « Ça a aidé ? »

Dean acquiesça silencieusement en réponse, ne bougeant que légèrement la tête, juste assez pour faire comprendre sa réponse à Castiel. Celui-ci continua de sourire. Il ferma les yeux et se repéra à la respiration de l’autre, se raccrochant à son souffle sur la peau, tentant de percevoir le monde comme il le faisait. Il se demanda brièvement si Dean entendait la vitesse à laquelle battait son cœur, tout en sachant que oui, évidemment, celui-ci l’entendait. Il se demanda ensuite si ce n’était pas de la triche. Parce que Dean savait qu’il était sien, il l’entendait dire dans chaque accélération de son rythme cardiaque lorsqu’ils se touchaient ou qu’il le regardait, à chaque tremblement de sa respiration lorsqu’il lui murmurait au creux de l’oreille ou entrait dans la pièce. Dean, lui, le savait, depuis le début il en recevait la preuve certaine.

Castiel, au contraire, avait d’abord dû s’inquiéter de ses réactions, pour ensuite comprendre ce qu’elles étaient exactement. Et pour lui, leur premier baiser avec eu un gout de trahison, avant de pouvoir devenir l’un de ses plus beaux souvenirs et un des moments les plus libérateurs de sa vie. Et même s’il n’avait aucun doute, il ne pouvait qu’envier les sens de Dean alors que celui-ci savait exactement comment il se sentait juste en écoutant de faibles variations dans sa respiration. Heureusement, lui avait le droit d’admirer pendant des heures les orbes émeraude de celui qu’il aimait, comprenant ainsi ce qui allait ou non chez lui par la légère différence de nuances qu’elles prenaient, par le nombre d’étoiles qui les illuminait, par les trous noirs qui dévoraient la couleur pierre précieuse de ses yeux. Et cette vision, il ne l’aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

 

**

Le fait que Dean avait appris à savoir se battre sans vision ne signifiait pas qu’il avait envie de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il n’avait pas menti lorsqu’il avait dit que c’était en prévention d’un éventuel problème, et non dans le but de les chercher. Et le temps lui donna raison.

Castiel venait de rentrer d’une chasse de presque une semaine, un nid de vampire qui semait la panique dans le sud de l’Idaho. Il pensait en avoir fini avec tous les membres de la bande sanguinaire, mais après seulement deux heures passées avec Dean, il se rendit compte que ce n’était pas le cas. Les deux suceurs de sang restant étaient bien décidés à venger leurs frères et sœurs en s’en prenant au chasseur qui les avait disséminés, à savoir Castiel.

Leur porte d’entrée s’était bruyamment écraser contre le sol à plus d’un mètre de là où elle était normalement rattachée au mur. Le bruit fit sursauter les deux hommes, allongés l’un sur l’autre sur le canapé, fêtant leurs retrouvailles après avoir dîné. Castiel fut le premier des deux debout, faisant face à la porte alors que deux démarches distinctes se faisaient entendre, tous deux lentes, l’une reflétant qu’un des deux vampires portait des talons hauts.

« Oh, on dérange à ce que je vois, » fit une voix féminine joueuse.

Il n’y eut que peu de paroles échangées avant que les deux assaillants se jettent sur Castiel. Dean se précipita dans la cuisine, espérant trouver rapidement quelque chose de tranchant et qui lui permettrait, ou au moins permettrait à Castiel, de les décapiter. Les bruits de coups derrière lui, ainsi que les gémissements de douleur de celui qu’il aimait, le firent trembler, et il eut du mal à chercher correctement une arme. Lorsqu’il la trouva, ce fut au même moment où il remarqua que les bruits d’affrontement avaient cessé derrière lui, et au même où l’un des vampires le saisit par le bras et le tira fortement.

Dean fut retenu par les deux bras contre un d’eux, le mâle devina-t-il, puisque celui-ci le tenait assez près de lui, son dos étant collé à son torse. Cependant, ce dernier ne maintenait pas l’homme assez fort, ne se doutant certainement pas qu’il soit capable de se défendre.

« Comme tu nous as forcé à voir les cadavres de ceux qu’on aimait, ce n’est que justice, n’est-ce pas ? » s’amusa la voix du vampire femelle, provoquant le rire de celui qui maintenait Dean.

Ce dernier fut capable d’entendre le bruit de frottement et le gémissement de Castiel lorsque celui-ci tenta de se libérer de l’étreinte de vampire qui le maintenait. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer la scène et cela le rendait malade, sentant la rage monter en lui rien que d’imaginer le regard terrifié de l’homme en face de lui.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, » intervient le vampire qui tenait Dean, « Il ne va rien voir venir, » ria-t-il, bientôt suivit par sa campagne.

L’ancien chasseur sentit la tête du vampire se pencher en direction de son cou, et choisit le moment opportun pour s’échapper de son étreinte. Il l’attrapa par le col et le poussa contre le meuble de la cuisine, appuyant fortement avec le couteau qu’il n’avait pas lâché sur le cou du vampire, le décapitant du mieux qu’il le pouvait avec son arme de fortune.

Il entendit Castiel de l’autre côté de la pièce profiter de la situation pour renverser son agresseur et reprendre le combat avec elle. Dean ne le rejoint que lorsqu’il sentit le cou du vampire céder sous sa lame, sachant qu’il avait réussi son travail. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, se plaçant sur le côté des deux personnes en train de combattre, incapable de dire au vue du son laquelle des deux étaient son ange.

« Cas ! » appela-t-il pour lui signifier qu’il était prêt.

Dean entendit la personne à sa droite écarter d’un coup de pied l’autre combattant, l’envoyant quelques pas en arrière tout en disant, « Ici ! » Alors Dean se précipita sur la personne à sa gauche, la plaquant au sol, se plaçant au-dessus d’elle pour la maintenir et agrippant ses deux poignets pour les coller au parquet. Il entendit les pas de Castiel avancer jusqu’à lui, et prendre le couteau qu’il avait délibérément lâché juste avant de foncer sur le vampire. Puis, à son tour, l’ancien ange décapita un vampire, les débarrassant de leur second invité surprise.

Castiel fit un pas en arrière et se retient au canapé, geste qui alerta immédiatement Dean qui se releva et fonça sur son ange. Il posa ses mains sur ses bras, tâtonnant en redescendant jusqu’à ses poignets puis remonta pour vérifier ses épaules, le haut de son torse, descendant plus bas, puis il posa ses mains sur son dos. Ses gestes étaient précipités et maladroits, mais il devait savoir si Castiel avait une quelconque blessure. Tout au long du processus, il ne cessait de demander à son ange s’il allait bien.

« Je vais bien, » répétait encore et encore Castiel, tentant de retenir les mains de Dean, pour que celui-ci se calme. Il n’avait pas été blessé, il avait trébuché en contrecoups de la peur qu’il avait eu lorsqu’il avait vu ce vampire s’en prendre à son petit ami. « Calme-toi, Dean. Je vais bien. »

Toutefois, l’inquiétude et la peur de Dean ne lui permettait pas d’être cohérent et d’écouter la réponse de l’autre homme et il ne s’arrêtait pas, revérifiant ce qu’il avait déjà vérifié. Castiel soupira et prit brusquement sa tête entre ses mains, attirant son visage près du sien pour l’embrasser et le faire taire avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir. Leur baiser était précipité, remplit du besoin qu’ils avaient tous deux de s’assurer de la bonne santé de l’autre. Lorsqu’il le rompit, Castiel murmura lentement contre les lèvres de son amant, « Je vais bien. »

Dean sentit le poids de l’inquiétude quitter son corps et le libéré. Cependant, immédiatement après il se sentit idiot et gêné, aussi pour retrouver une certaine contenance et assurance, il se mit juste à crier sur Castiel qu’il devait faire plus attention, qu’il était inconscient, qu’il ne voyait pas les risques. Bien loin de le prendre mal, celui-ci ne voyait là qu’une autre preuve de l’inquiétude et de l’affection de l’homme à son égard, aussi il sourit largement, heureux que Dean ne puisse pas le voir. Mais plus ce dernier continue de crier, plus il devient difficile pour l’ancien ange de ne pas rire, et il ne réussit pas à se retenir très longtemps.

« Oh, alors, en plus, tu te moques de moi ?! » continua de crier Dean, « Non, mais, oui, je comprends, faire attention c’est chiant, avoir des vamps qui s’attaque à toi par contre c’est hilarant ! La prochaine fois peut être qu’ils ramèneront leurs potes loups garous et on se fera une petite soirée qui-tuera-Castiel-le-plus-vite ! Mec, je suis sérieux là arrête de rire, bordel ! C’est vraiment pas dro –

\- Je t’aime, » le coupa Castiel, la voix tendre malgré l’amusement qui y était encore présent.

L’autre homme resta silencieux quelques secondes. Puis, ne voulant pas perdre la face, malgré l’envie qu’il avait de juste embrasser Castiel et de l’entrainer dans leur chambre, il reprit sur un ton agacé, « Oui, merci, je suis au courant. J’entends ta respiration trembler lorsque je te touche et ton cœur battre de plus en plus vite à mesure que je m’approche de toi. Je suis aveugle, pas sourd, je te signale ! » Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre « Et là je t’entends parfaitement te pencher vers moi pour m’embrass – »

Une fois encore, Castiel le fit taire par un baiser. Dean pouvait sentir le sourire sur les lèvres de son petit ami, et soudainement, il se fichait totalement de sembler inquiet, ou de récupérer une contenance. Il réalisa juste que les lèvres de Castiel avaient un immense pouvoir sur lui, et sa langue caressant l’intérieur de sa bouche encore plus. Il soupira de plaisir, avant de l’écarter légèrement, chatouillant de ses mots les lèvres de Castiel.

« Je t’aime, aussi, » dit-il avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. Deux mains montèrent ébouriffer les cheveux châtains de Dean, qu’elles avaient déjà emmêlé plutôt dans la soirée. Castiel passa les mains sous le t-shirt de son amant avant de s’écarter brusquement comme s’il avait reçu un choc électrique.

« Il y a deux cadavres de vampires dans notre appartement, » dit-il soudainement, sur un ton assez choqué, surpris d’avoir pu oublier ce détail qui n’était pas vraiment un détail. « Et la porte est cassée, » ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste de la main dans sa direction.

« Ouais, c’est peut-être un peu plus urgent dans l’ordre des priorités, » concéda Dean.

Et ils passèrent donc leur soirée à nettoyer l’appartement et se débarrasser des deux cadavres, deux tâches qui revinrent bien plus à Castiel qu’à Dean, qui lui essaya de trouver quelqu’un pour venir réparer leur porte. Ce qui était impossible au vue de l’heure trop tardive qu’il était. Ils durent donc se relayer durant la nuit pour rester éveillés, ne pouvant pas dormir sans porte.

Lorsque Dean se réveilla pour prendre la place de Castiel après quatre heures de sommeil, il l’embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de dire sur un ton faussement sérieux, « Je sais qu’on n’a pas clairement établie de règles dans notre relation, mais que dirais-tu de ne pas ramener de boulot à la maison ? Je veux dire, je connais la chasse et tout, et je pense que je ne m’en suis pas trop mal sortis tout à l’heure, mais … si on évitait ? Juste pour pouvoir un peu plus profiter de tes retours.

\- Cela me parait convenable, » répondit Castiel sur le même ton, l’embrassant rapidement à son tour sur les lèvres.

« Bonne nuit, » lui lança Dean avant de s’assoir à la table de la cuisine, un livre ouvert devant lui et son doigt glissant le long de la page. Il avait beau aimé Stephen King, ce n’était pas vraiment avec lui qu’il avait eu l’intention de passer sa soirée.

 

**

C’était l’anniversaire de Hamish, et celui-ci avait insisté pour inviter Dean et Castiel à sa fête. Cela les avait tous deux surpris, certes ils adoraient Hamish et le gardaient souvent, mais cela restait une fête pour enfant. Dakota leur expliqua que son fils les avait surtout invités en pensant à elle. Elle expliqua plus en détail à Castiel alors que Dean jouait à un jeu de société avec les autres enfants, qui n’arrêtaient pas de tricher dès qu’ils comprirent que l’homme ne pouvait pas s’en rendre compte.

« Les parents des enfants sont invités eux aussi, » dit-elle assise sur un des plans de travail de sa cuisine en tailleur, pouvant observer de loin les enfants, « Mais Hamish est assez observateur pour son âge, et il sait que je ne m’entends pas très bien avec les autres parents. 

\- Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Castiel, un verre de jus de pomme à la main, refusant d’un geste de l’autre les biscuits apéritifs qu’elle lui offrait.

« J’ai eu Hamish assez jeune, donc il y a une bonne différence d’âge entre nous, ce qui fait que la plupart me prenne de haut, ou me regarde de travers. Le fait que le père de Hamish soit parti n’arrange pas l’image qu’ils ont de moi.

\- Ce n’est pas ta faute si son père est parti.

\- Ça je le sais. Mais ça fait un moment que j’ai compris devant qui cela valait la peine que je me défende ou non. Et puis, ce n’est pas bien grave, tu sais. Je n’ai pas besoin que d’autres parents m’approuvent, j’ai mes propres amis, et je ne leur parle que lorsque c’est nécessaire. Tout le monde y trouve son compte, » dit-elle avec un sourire et un haussement d’épaule.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, et le regard céruléen de Castiel dériva sur Dean, et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire lorsqu’il le voyait s’amuser avec ces enfants.

« Tu as vraiment un effet sur lui, » dit Dakota, surprenant son interlocuteur. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, sourcils froncés et tête penchée sur le côté. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas dupe. Et j’ai beau gérer une librairie pour non-voyant, cela ne m’empêche pas d’être observatrice. Au tout début qu’il était là, je sais que Dean détestait tout. On s’est tout de suite bien entendu, et son job l’intéressait déjà, mais … il ne voulait pas être là. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Il voulait que sa vie d’avant revienne et ne plus jamais faire référence à celle-ci. Et je peux totalement comprendre, c’est dur de voir sa vie se transformer totalement sans avoir aucun impacte dessus, simplement suivre le mouvement alors qu’on ne sait pas où on va, pourquoi, ni comment. »

Elle prit une gorgée de son verre avant de le reposer à côté d’elle. Castiel l’écoutait attentivement, mais elle regardait le vague alors qu’elle parlait. « Et puis un jour, il a commencé à se sentir mieux. Il souriait déjà, mais ses sourires étaient soudainement plus vrais, plus lumineux, comme s’il arrêtait de se forcer. Tu es passé à la boutique, et j’ai su immédiatement que tu y étais pour quelque chose. Je n’ai pas tout de suite pensé qu’il y avait un truc entre vous, mais plus j’apprenais à te connaitre, plus je vous voyais ensemble, plus je comprenais.

« Tu l’as complètement changé, » continua-t-elle, « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour le faire … s’accepter. Mais maintenant, on voit que ce n’est plus un problème pour lui d’être non-voyant. Je veux dire, oui ça lui pose et posera toujours problème, mais il parait … en paix avec ça. J’ai l’impression que depuis que tu es là, il est enfin bien. »

Castiel médita une seconde sur les paroles de Dakota. Il savait que cela était vrai. Dean lui avait un jour dit qu’il détestait l’endroit où il vivait, ils avaient de nombreuses fois parlé du mal-être qu’il avait à être aveugle. Seulement, Castiel n’était pas le seul à avoir aidé l’autre.

« Il m’a aussi énormément aidé durant ces derniers mois. J’ai ..., » il marqua une pause, cherchant comment il pourrait traduire son expérience sans dire _ancien ange du seigneur devenu humain_. « J’ai eu un grand changement dans ma vie, qui a totalement modifié ma façon de faire les choses, de vivre, et … j’ai eu du mal à accepter cette condition au départ. C’était difficile d’appréhender toutes ces nouvelles choses, » dit-il en tournant son regard vers Dean, « Je n’avais aucune idée de comment vivre de cette manière. Et Dean m’a aidé.

« Il ne m’a jamais donné l’impression d’avoir changé, me traitant exactement de la même manière peu importe à quel point je peux être plus faible qu’avant. Il était là avant, et il est là maintenant. Cela me donne l’impression qu’il sera toujours là, et c’est … un sentiment réconfortant. Je pense que je me sens bien avec cette nouvelle façon d’être grâce à lui. »

Castiel n’avait pas arrêté de regarder l’homme qu’il aimait pendant toute sa tirade. Dans un sens, il aurait voulu que Dean l’entende dire tout cela, parce qu’il avait le sentiment de devoir le remercier pour ce qu’il avait fait pour lui, et ce sans même être conscient qu’il l’aidait. Il sourit alors qu’il le regardait perdre volontairement à un jeu, laissant les enfants modifier le court de la partie, évidemment que Dean savait qu’ils trichaient, mais il s’en fichait parce que cela les amusait.

« Si un jour j’ai besoin d’une définition de l’amour, promis je donnerai vos noms, » plaisanta Dakota, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Castiel rit légèrement avant de baisser les yeux sur son verre en rougissant légèrement. La gérante de boutique descendit du meuble sur lequel elle était perchée, se dirigeant dans la direction où jouaient les enfants, quand la voix basse de Castiel l’arrêta.

« Tu crois aux fins heureuses ? » demanda-t-il sans relever les yeux de son verre, une expression d’inquiétude sur le visage. « Je sais que Dean n’y croit pas, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser.

- Je pense que c’est nécessaire d’y croire, » répondit-elle, légèrement rêveuse mais en le regardant fermement dans les yeux.

« Nécessaire, » répéta Castiel à voix basse, comme s’il cherchait à comprendre, ou retenir les mots qu’elle venait de prononcer. Il hocha silencieusement la tête, pensif.

Elle resta debout à quelques mètres de lui, l’observant en attendant qu’il rajoute quelque chose, mais il ne le fit pas. Inquiète, elle avança dans sa direction, s’arrêtant à quelques pas et le jaugeant du regard. « Une raison pour laquelle tu me demandes ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois que je vis ma fin heureuse, mais c’est étrange que ça ne peut pas être déjà la fin.

\- Personne n’a jamais dit combien de temps durait une fin, » fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire, faisant relever les deux yeux céruléens de leur verre. Castiel la regarda comme s’il regardait son âme, sauf que celui-ci savait qu’il n’en était plus capable depuis longtemps. Il cherchait juste à savoir si elle disait la vérité ou non.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu’il sursauta quand Dakota se mit à parler à Dean, qu’il n’avait pas vu arriver. Elle lui indiqua d’aller tout droit pour trouver son petit ami, et sourire aux lèvres, il avança une main en avant dans sa direction. Castiel tendit la main pour la lui prendre, l’attirant vers lui tout en posant son verre sur le meuble derrière lui.

« Salut, » sourit Dean en se rapprochant de lui. Il l’embrassa rapidement au coin des lèvres avant de le prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, prenant une grande bouffée de son odeur. Castiel passa ses bras autour de lui, l’embrassant tendrement dans les cheveux. Puis, Dean releva la tête pour que sa bouche arrive près de l’oreille de son ange. « Soit dit en passant, j’y crois aux fins heureuses. »

Passant outre sa surprise du fait que Dean l’ai entendu, retenant son soupire, il demanda, « Depuis quand ?

\- Quelques mois, » répondit-il évasivement.

Castiel sourit à cette réponse, embrassant de nouveau son amant sur le côté de la tête. « Bonne ouïe.

\- L’avantage d’être aveugle, » plaisanta-t-il.

L’ancien ange rit légèrement, sentant le corps de Dean vibrer contre le sien, alors que l’homme posait un baiser chaste dans son cou. Castiel prit ensuite sa tête dans ses mains, mettant leurs visages face à face. De sa main gauche il enleva les lunettes de soleil qui cachait ses yeux, laissant les orbes émeraude illuminer son monde. Ça ne faisait aucune importance que les yeux de Dean ne soient pas plantés dans les siens, et qu’ils ne partagent pas un tendre et langoureux regard, parce que ses yeux brillaient de tout l’amour qu’il lui portait et que cela était amplement suffisant pour Castiel.

Et là, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Dean se fichait de ne plus pouvoir voir, Castiel se fichait de ne plus être un ange. Chacun de leurs sens était en alerte pour prendre tout ce qu’ils pouvaient de l’autre, chaque odeur, touché, goût et son, ainsi que l’image pour l’un d’entre eux, mais Dean connaissait déjà par cœur le visage de son ange. Et si un jour celui-ci venait, comme tant d’autres images, à s’effacer, il n’aurait qu’à tendre la main pour le redécouvrir à nouveau. Parce qu’aucun d’eux n’abandonnerait l’autre, parce qu’ensemble ils avaient enfin trouvé l’endroit exacte dans ce monde auquel ils appartenaient.


End file.
